Ñòðàííûå Ëþäè, ÷àñòü 2, Èñòîðèè ñòðàííîãî ìàããëà
by R1312
Summary: Ìàãè îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò ìàããëîâ. Íî èíîãäà íóæåí ñïåöèàëüíûé ìàã...
1. Ïðîëîã

  
Îòêàç: Íå òðîãàþ ÷óæèå ïðàâà è äåíüãè. Íå ïëàíèðóþ äåëàòü ýòîãî â äàëüíåéøåì. Íå ñ÷èòàþ ãåðîåâ ñâîèìè. Ïðîñòî èãðàþ... 

Æàíð: Mind Action. 

Ñâîäêà: ìàãè îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò ìàããëîâ ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ê ìàãèè. À åù¸? À åñëè íóæåí ñïåöèàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê?

_Ñóíüöçû ñêàçàë:   
"Âîéíà - ýòî âåëèêîå äåëî ãîñóäàðñòâà, îñíîâà æèçíè è ñìåðòè, ïóòü ê âûæèâàíèþ èëè ãèáåëè. Ýòî íóæíî òùàòåëüíî âçâåñèòü è îáäóìàòü".   
Ñóíüöçû, "Èñêóññòâî âîéíû" _

**Ïðîëîã**

-Ïðîõîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

- Êèðïè÷ âåñèò 2 ôóíòà, äà åù¸ ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî âåñÿò ïîëêèðïè÷à. Ñêîëüêî âåñèò êèðïè÷ âñåãî?   
- 3 ôóíòà   
....   
- 5 ôóíòîâ   
.....   
- Ïî÷åìó ó Ìàããëîâ òàêèå ãëóïûå âîïðîñû? Íó ëàäíî - 3 ôóíòà.   
....   
- Ì-ì-ì. 4 ôóíòà.   
....   
- À ìîæíî íàðèñîâàòü? 4 ôóíòà. Ïðàâèëüíî?   
...   
- ß âîîáùå-òî ñ àðèôìàíòèêîé íå î÷åíü... Íè ïðè÷¸ì? Âû óâåðåíû? Íó íå çíàþ...   
...   
- 5 ôóíòîâ, êîíå÷íî.. 

- Íà ýòèõ ôîòîãðàôèÿõ åñòü îäèí ìàã â òîëïå ìàããëîâ, ãäå îí?   
- Âîò. Îí â ìàíòèè.   
....   
- Íåò åãî òóò.   
....   
- Âîò. Ó âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ïîòðÿñàþùå ãëóïûé âèä.   
....   
- Õì. Íàâåðíîå, âîò - ýòîò ñèíèé ãàëñòóê íåëüçÿ íîñèòü ñ ýòîé æ¸ëòîé ðóáàøêîé.   
....   
- Âîò ýòîò, ñêîðåå âñåãî - îí äåðæèò ïðàâóþ ðóêó âáëèçè ëåâîãî ðóêàâà, òàì ÷àùå âñåãî íîñÿò ïàëî÷êó.   
....   
- Âîò ýòîò. Îí ñèìïàòè÷íûé...   
....   
- Äà íåò òóò âîëøåáíèêîâ! 

-Íà ýòèõ êàðòèíêàõ â êàæäîì ðÿäó - îäíà êàðòèíêà ëèøíÿÿ. Çà÷åðêíè èõ, à ÿ ïðèäó ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò.   
- Ñêîëüêî óñïåë - ÷òî òàì äåëàþò çà ñòåíîé?   
...   
- Ìíå î÷åíü ìåøàë ýòîò ïèñê.   
...   
- Âîò. Ó Âàñ øóìíî.   
...   
- Ðåìîíòèðóåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü?   
....   
- Ó Âàñ ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò çà ñòåíîé? Âðîäå-áû âñ¸ ñäåëàíî.   
....   
- ß íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿëà! È çà÷åì ýòè ãëóïûå êàðòèíêè?!   
...   
- ß íå óñïåë ïðîâåðèòü èõ ñýð, íî ÿ ñòàðàëñÿ. 

- Òû ïðîø¸ë ÷åðåç áåëûé êîðèäîð. ×òî ñòîÿëî ðÿäîì ñ äâåðüþ?   
- ×òî-òî æ¸ëòîå.   
....   
- Âàçà êàêàÿ-òî.   
- Öâåò íå ïîìíèøü?   
- Íåò... Êðàñíàÿ, êàæåòñÿ.   
...   
- ß íå ðàçáèðàþñü â ìàããëîâñêèõ øòó÷êàõ. ×òî-òî æ¸ëòîå.   
...   
- Âàçà, çîëîòèñòàÿ, ñâåòëàÿ, êàæåòñÿ ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ.   
...   
- Âàçà, äîâîëüíî èçÿùíàÿ, æ¸ëòàÿ, â ïîëîâèíó ìîåãî ðîñòà, à ãäå Âû å¸ âçÿëè?   
...   
- Ïîäñòàâêà äëÿ öâåòîâ, ëàòóííàÿ.   
...   
- À ìîæíî ÿ âûéäó - ïîñìîòðþ? 

- ß óçíàë âñ¸, ÷òî õîòåë. Õî÷åøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñïðîñèòü?   
- À ÷òî ìû äåëàëè?   
...   
- Ñêàæèòå, à ýòà øòóêà íà ñòîëå - ìàãè÷åñêàÿ?   
...   
- Íåò. ß ìîãó, íàêîíåö, óéòè?   
...   
- Ñêàæèòå, à ðåçóëüòàòû òåñòîâ íàì ñîîáùàò? À êíèãà íà ñòîëå - Âàøà? Âû íå äàäèòå å¸ íà âðåìÿ?   
...   
- À ìîæíî óçíàòü ïðàâèëüíûå îòâåòû? À ÷òî äåëàþò âîò ýòè äâå êîðîáî÷êè â óãëàõ êîìíàòû?   
...   
- Íåò.   
...   
- Íó íàêîíåö-òî! À ìîæíî ýòó øòóêó íà ñòîëå ïîñìîòðåòü? È íå îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ? 

- Ñïàñèáî çà ðàáîòó. Ïîðòêëþ÷ - äâåðíàÿ ðó÷êà â êîíöå êîðèäîðà. 

* * *

- Êàðòèíà äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíàÿ, ñýð. Âîò, âçãëÿíèòå ñàìè.   
- Áîþñü, Âàì ïðèä¸òñÿ ïîÿñíèòü.   
- ß ïðîòåñòèðîâàë 80 ÷åëîâåê. Ðåçóëüòàòû - ïîäàâëÿþùåå áîëüøèíñòâî èç äåòåé ñêëîííû ê íåìåäëåííûì äåéñòâèÿì. Ïðè ýòîì îíè íå ñêëîííû ê ïåðåïðîâåðêàì è íåóâåðåííîñòè â îòâåòå. Îáðàòèòå âíèìàíèå - ïðè íàëè÷èè îòâëåêàþùèõ ôàêòîðîâ, îíè õîðîøî âûïîëíÿþò òîëüêî ìåõàíè÷åñêèå äåéñòâèÿ èëè ÷¸òêî óïîðÿäî÷åííûå è õîðîøî èçâåñòíûå.   
Î÷åíü ÷àñòî îíè îðèåíòèðóþòñÿ íà âíåøíþþ îáîëî÷êó, èãíîðèðóÿ íåñóùåñòâåííîñòü ôàêòîâ. 

Ó Ñëèçåðèíà - òåíäåíöèÿ ê óêëîíåíèþ îò ðàáîòû è îòòîðæåíèþ. ×àñòî - ïîä ñîóñîì "÷èñòîòû êðîâè", íî ýòî òîëüêî ïîâîä - ïîêà ïðîöåññ èä¸ò óñïåøíî, âîçðàæåíèÿ íå âîçíèêàþò. Èçâîðîòëèâû, íî äîâîëüíî ëåíèâû è ïîâåðõíîñòíû. Èñêàëè ïîäñêàçêè, íî ñêðûâàëè ýòî. Èíîãäà - ïðèíèìàëè æåëàåìîå çà äåéñòâèòåëüíîå.   
Ó Ðàâåíêëî - ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïàìÿòü è ïðèâû÷êà âñïîìèíàòü, à íå èñêàòü ðåøåíèå. Êîíñåðâàòèâíû. Òîæå ïûòàëèñü ïîëó÷èòü ïîäñêàçêó, íî íå òàê àêòèâíî.   
Ó Õàôôëïàôà - î÷åíü ìåäëåííî. Ñêëîííû ê ìàíèïóëÿöèè ñ ïðåäìåòàìè, ïðåäìåòíîìó ìûøëåíèþ.   
Ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà - íèêàêîé ðåôëåêñèè "òîëüêî âïåð¸ä". Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ñêîðîñòü, íî îòâëåêàþòñÿ è íå ñêëîííû ê àíàëèçó. 

Åñòü äâà èñêëþ÷åíèÿ. Îáà - äâå äåâóøêè èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íî, áîþñü, ÷òî ó îäíîé èç íèõ - î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, ìàëî ïîääàþùàÿñÿ âëèÿíèþ, è îíà íå ñêëîííà ó÷èòûâàòü îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Ìíå íå õâàòèò âðåìåíè.   
- Äà ýòî ÿ âèæó. ×òî æå, íà÷èíàéòå ó÷èòü âòîðóþ.   
- Äèðåêòîð, Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî íóæíî?   
- Äà. Ìû áîëüøå íå ìîæåì ñðàæàòüñÿ ïîîäèíî÷êå.   
- Âàì ñòîèò çíàòü... Íå âäàâàÿñü â ñòàòèñòè÷åñêèå ïîäðîáíîñòè - ê Âàì ïîïàäàþò äåòè ïî÷òè îáû÷íûå. Èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûå îñîáåííîñòè íàðàñòàþò ïî ìåðå îáó÷åíèÿ.   
- È?   
- Äèðåêòîð, îíà áóäåò ìåíÿòüñÿ ïî-äðóãîìó. Ýòà ïîäãîòîâêà ñèëüíî ñêàæåòñÿ íà å¸ õàðàêòåðå è... àêàäåìè÷åñêèõ óñïåõàõ. Ìèíèìóì. Ýòî... âðÿä-ëè áóäóò áåçîáèäíûå èçìåíåíèÿ.   
- Âû òî÷íî ýòî çíàåòå?   
- Íåò. ß íå çíàþ ñòåïåíü ñâîåãî âëèÿíèÿ, å¸ õàðàêòåðà, ïðèðîäû ìàãèè... Íàêîíåö - ýòî æå òîëüêî öèôðû... Â îáùåì...   
- Øàíñû Âàøåé îøèáêè?   
- 5 èç 100. Ìîæåò áûòü, ñêàçàòü åé ýòî? Îíà äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëàÿ.   
- Êòî îíà?   
- Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè.


	2. Îñåííèå ðàáîòû

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 1. **

Êîìíàòà, îñâåù¸ííàÿ ðàññåÿííûì ñåðîâàòûì ñâåòîì. Ïîëêè ñ êíèãàìè, ñòîë, äâà ñòóëà. Íà ñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû ñòîèò ÷åëîâåê è ñìîòðèò íà äâåðü. Ïîïðàâëÿåò ñâèòåð, ïðèãëàæèâàåò âîëîñû, îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ.   
Ó äâåðè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èñïóãàííàÿ äåâóøêà, ÷óòü íå ïàäàåò, íî âñòà¸ò íà íîãè è îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ. Âèäèò çíàêîìîå ëèöî è ñëåãêà óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Âèðäæèíèÿ.   
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð! À ãäå...   
- Çäåñü íèêîãî íå áóäåò, Âèðäæèíèÿ. Êóðñ "Ìàããëîâåäåíèå+" áóäåøü ïðîõîäèòü òîëüêî òû.   
- Íî... ïî÷åìó?   
- Ïîìíèøü, ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàëè? Òîãäà èñêàëè ÷åëîâåêà äëÿ ïîäãîòîâêè. Òû - íàèëó÷øàÿ.   
- È ÷òî ýòî çà ïîäãîòîâêà?   
- Àíàëèòèê. Õî÷åøü îòêàçàòüñÿ - îòêàæèñü ñåé÷àñ. Ìû áóäåì áóäåì îáõîäèòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî åñòü.   
- Òî åñòü ìíå ïðåäñòîèò ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ... Íî âåäü Ãàððè...   
- Àíàëèòèê íå ñðàæàåòñÿ. Îí äóìàåò.   
....   
- Íà÷í¸ì. Ðàáîòàòü ìû áóäåì òàê: ÿ çàäàþ âîïðîñû, òû èùåøü îòâåòû. ß äàþ çàäàíèÿ - òû èõ âûïîëíÿåøü êàê ìîæíî ëó÷øå. Òû áóäåøü ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ çäåñü òðè ðàçà â íåäåëþ íà 4 ÷àñà. Åñëè ÿ ðåøó, ÷òî íóæíî ðàáîòàòü äîëüøå – áóäåì ðàáîòàòü äîëüøå. Î÷êè íà÷èñëÿþòñÿ íå çà çàíÿòèÿ, à çà êîíå÷íûé ðåçóëüòàò - åñëè îí áóäåò. Âîçâðàùàòüñÿ áóäåøü â òîò æå ìîìåíò è íèêîìó íå ñòàíåøü ðàññêàçûâàòü ãäå áûëà è ÷òî äåëàëà.... 

- Íà÷í¸ì ñ ïðîñòîãî - àíàëèçà òåêñòà. Âîò òåêñò, ó òåáÿ åñòü 5 ìèíóò. Ïðî÷òè åãî è ïîäãîòîâüñÿ ê îòâåòàì íà âîïðîñû. 

- ×òî ïîìåøàëî Äæîíó Äîó-II ñîçäàòü ôèðìó â 1950 ãîäó?   
- Ýòîãî íåò â òåêñòå!   
- Åñòü. Âîò: "ðîäèëñÿ â 1947 ãîäó". Â òàêîì âîçðàñòå ôèðìó ñîçäàòü íåëüçÿ. Êàê è ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, òû ÷èòàåøü íåïðàâèëüíî. Ïðè ÷òåíèè âûäåëÿé "êëþ÷è" - èìåíà, íàçâàíèÿ ñîáûòèé, äàòû, ìåñòà. Ñâÿçûâàé èõ – íàõîäèëñÿ â, äåëàë òî-òî, çàâèñåë îò... Ïîëó÷àåøü âîïðîñ - ñîîòíîñè åãî ñî ñõåìîé. ×èòàé íîâûé òåêñò.... 

  
**Èñòîðèÿ 1. "Îñåííèå ðàáîòû" **  
  
Ù¸ëê. ß ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî Áîíä íèêîãäà íå çàíèìàëñÿ... Àé!   
Ù¸ëê. ... òàêèì äåëîì. Ýòîò çäîðîâåííûé êóñò øèïîâíèêà... Áëèí!   
Ù¸ëê. ... ìîæíî áûëî áû è íå ñòðè÷ü. ÍÀ Í¨Ì ÍÅ ÌÎÆÅÒ ÁÛÒÜ ÑÒÎËÜÊÎ ÊÎËÞ×ÅÊ!   
Ù¸ëê. ß äîëæåí áûë ñèäåòü è èçðåêàòü îôèãåííî âàæíûå ìûñëè... ÇÀÐÀÇÀ!   
À íå çàíèìàòüñÿ ñòðèæêîé îãðîìíîãî êóñòà ìàõðîâîãî øèïîâíèêà. 

Êîãäà ÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç áóäó ïðåäëàãàòü ñâîè óñëóãè Äàìáëäîðó, ÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî ñêàæó, ÷åãî ÿ äåëàòü íå áóäó íèêîãäà, è ñòðèæêó êîëþ÷èõ êóñòîâ ïîñòàâëþ ïåðâûì íîìåðîì! 

-Çäððñòü... - Õàôôëïàôñêàÿ ïåðâîãîäêà - ãåðáû ÿ óæå çíàþ. Êðóãëåíüêàÿ è ñëåãêà íàïóãàííàÿ, â ïåðåêîñèâøåéñÿ ìàíòèè.   
- Äåíü äîáðûé. ×åì îáÿçàí?   
- ß... ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ñêàçàëà, ýòî... ïîìîãàòü.   
- À ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ïðè ýòîì ìîè áîòèíêè? Òû áû ïîâûøå ãëÿíóë... Òàê íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Âîò - âåòêè âèäèøü? Îòíîñè è ñêëàäûâàé â óãëó òåïëèöû. Òîëüêî îñòîðîæíî - îíè êîëþ÷èå. 

Ñîáðàë îõàïêó è ñòðàííî ñìîòðèò. ×åãî òàì?   
- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
- Íà íèõ íåò êîëþ÷åê...   
- Âñ¸ ðàâíî - îòíîñè.   
Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â òåïëèöó Õîãâàðòñà... 

Íà÷èíàëîñü âñ¸ áåçîáèäíî - ÿ âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ ïîðòêëþ÷åé. "Âû íàì íå ïîìîæåòå?" - "Íó êîíå÷íî". È âîò ÿ íà ýòîé ëåñòíèöå, çàíÿò ÒÎÁÎÉ, ìåðçà... Óé! 

Øèïîâíèê - äèêèé, ìàõðîâûé. Çäîðîâåííûé êóñò, ìåòðà 2 âûñîòîé. Åãî íàäî ïîñòðè÷ü, ïðèñòâîëüíûé êðóã âñêîïàòü, ïîëèòü è ñìåíèòü âåùåñòâî â ñâåòèëüíèêàõ. Êñòàòè - ÷òî òàì ñâåòèòñÿ? 

Ïî îïèñàíèþ - íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Õîòèòå - ïîìåíÿåìñÿ, à? 

Íà ïðàêòèêå - êóñò ñïîñîáåí çà ñåáÿ ïîñòîÿòü è ïðîöåäóðó ñòðèæêè íå ëþáèò. Êðîìå òîãî, îí, êàæåòñÿ, ñëûøèò ìîþ ìûñëåííóþ ðóãàíü.   
Âî-âòîðûõ, íà êóñòå ÿ íàñ÷èòàë ÷åòûðå âèäà öâåòîâ. Ðàçíîãî öâåòà. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íà «ñèíåé» ñòîðîíå.   
Â-òðåòüèõ, ýòè öâåòû îðèåíòèðîâàíû ïî ñòîðîíàì ñâåòà.   
Â-÷åòâ¸ðòûõ, ó ìåíÿ îò çàïàõà ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ.   
×òî ìíå òàì Ñïðàóò íàïèñàëà äàëüøå? Ïîëèâ. Áåð¸ì âåäðî è... 

- Ñýð, à åù¸ ÷òî äåëàòü? - Î, ìåíÿ ïîâûñèëè!   
- Âîäû ïðèíåñè. Ïîëâåäðà. Èç öèñòåðíû ó âõîäà â òåïëèöó.   
- ß ìîãó öåëîå!   
- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ïîëâåäðà. 

Âñ¸, çâåðþãà! Ñòðèæêà îêîí÷åíà, îòäàé êåïêó. 

Òåïåðü âñêîïàåì êðóã. ß ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ ÎÃÎÐÎÄÍÛÅ ÐÀÁÎÒÛ! È ýòîò îâîù-÷åðòîïîëîõ-ïåðåðîñòîê... Ì-äà, ïëîäû ó íåãî òîæå åñòü. Òâ¸ðäûå. È ïàäàþò. 

- Âî!   
- Òû ñëóøàë ÷åì-íèáóäü? Çà÷åì òû ïðèâîëîê ïîëíîå âåäðî?   
- À âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîòîì åù¸ õîäèòü. - Ëîãèê-òåîðåòèê...   
- À çà÷åì òåáÿ ñþäà ïîñëàëè?   
- Ìåíÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò ëþáèò.   
- È â ÷¸ì ýòî âûðàæàåòñÿ?   
- À îíà ãîâîðèò "Íàêàçàíèå ìî¸"… - óëûáêà "âî âñå äâà ùåðáàòûõ çóáà".   
- Ýòî àðãóìåíò... Íó âñ¸, ïîëåé - è ñâîáîäåí.   
- À ÿ åù¸ ïðèäó! - è óì÷àëñÿ. 

Ëàäíî. Óïàâøèå ëåïåñòêè ñîáåð¸ì. Ãðèáû ñîáèðàòü íå ñêàçàíî. Ïëîä ìíå ñàìîìó ïðèãîäèòñÿ. Âîîáùå ñòðàííî - îí ïî÷òè 5 ñàíòèìåòðîâ, à äàæå ó êóëüòóðíîãî øèïîâíèêà - òîëüêî 2... Èëè ÿ ïóòàþ? 

- Ñýð? - Çäîðîâ ïàðåíü... Ñëèçåðèí?!   
- Äà?   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñýð, ïðèñëàë äëÿ ñâåòèëüíèêîâ. - Êîëáà, òèïà "àëõèìè÷åñêîå ÿéöî", çåðêàëüíàÿ. ×òî òàì ó íåãî?   
- Çàïîëíÿéòå ñâåòèëüíèêè. Äî ðèñêè "2".   
- Äà, ñýð. 

Êó÷ó âåòîê íàäî ïåðåëîæèòü íà ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ëèñò - ýòî Ñïðàóò ñêàçàëà îñîáî. 

- Çàïîëíèë, ñýð.   
- Âàì ïîðó÷åíî ÷òî-íèáóäü åù¸?   
- Íåò, ñýð... Ðàçðåøèòå ïîíþõàòü? - Âðîäå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëè...   
- À òàê íå ÷óâñòâóåòå? Íþõàéòå...   
- Ñïàñèáî. - Õîòü è ïîä íîñ ñåáå. Íþõàåò ñ çàïàäíîé ñòîðîíû - æ¸ëòóþ ðîçó. Î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî.   
- Ìîãó èäòè?   
- Äà.   
- Ñýð... Íîòò. Þëèóñ Íîòò.   
- Ãàíèí. Ðàä çíàêîìñòâó.   
- ß òîæå. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ñýð. 

À ÷òî ýòî ó íàñ ãîñïîäèí Íîòò, Þëèóñ Íîòò, îò äâåðè øàðàõàåòñÿ? À-à-à...   
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð. - Çíàêîìûé.   
- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè. Êàê äåëà?   
- Ñïàñèáî, âñ¸ îòëè÷íî. - Ïðèâèðàåøü, þíîøà. Ó êîãî îòëè÷íî - òàê íå âûãëÿäÿò. Àíãëèÿ...   
- À ÷òî ýòî îò òåáÿ ñëèçåðèíöû øàðàõàþòñÿ?   
- Ïîñëå âòîðîãî ãîäà - ïî ñòàðîé ïàìÿòè. - Ïåðåñïðàøèâàòü íå áóäó. ×òî-òî òû ïàðåíü, êàêîé-òî...   
- Òû òóò ïî äåëó?   
- Äà íåò... Âàì ïîìî÷ü?   
- ß óæå çàêîí÷èë.   
- ß ïðîñòî ïîñèæó, ó ìåíÿ ïðîïóñê åñòü.   
- Äà ñèäè...   
Ñåë. Ñ «Êðàñíîé» ñòîðîíû, ïðÿìî íà òðàâó. Îï¸ðñÿ î... Øèêàðíî - ñòâîë. Ó ýòîãî äåðåâà âîîáùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñòîÿííîå åñòü? 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàííèí? - Äåíü îòêðûòûõ äâåðåé â çàêðûòîé òåïëèöå! Òåïåðü âåñü êîìïëåêò - Ðàâåíêëî, äàìà. "Ñ ãåðáîì íà âûñîêîé ãðóäè".   
- Ñëóøàþ Âàñ?   
- Äèðåêòîð ïðîñèò Âàñ çàéòè, êîãäà çàêîí÷èòå.   
- Õîðîøî, çàéäó. Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïåðåäàëè.   
- À... î÷êè?   
- ß íå èìåþ ïðàâà èõ äàâàòü è ñíèìàòü. Îáðàòèòåñü ê äèðåêòîðó èëè äåêàíó.   
- Äà ñýð. - Íåäîâîëüíà, ÷òî ìíå è äåìîíñòðèðóåò âñåé... ñïèíîé. Íó-íó... 

- Ãàððè òû èä¸øü? Ãàððè? - Ñïèò. Òàê äåëî íå ïîéä¸ò - áåç ìåíÿ îí òóò íå îñòàíåòñÿ.   
- Âñòàâàé ïàðåíü.   
- À? Äà, ïðîñòèòå, ÿ... ïî÷òè íå ñïëþ, à çäåñü êàê-òî...   
- Íå ñïè çäåñü îäèí. Ïîøëè. 

Âîò ÷òî èíòåðåñíî – ïî÷åìó ñþäà îòïðàâèëè ìåíÿ? Ïî÷åìó çäåñü ïîÿâëÿëèñü ýòè äåòè? Èìåííî ýòè? Ïî÷åìó ýòî… ðàñòåíèå èç ñåìåéñòâà ðîçîöâåòíûõ ìåíÿåòñÿ?   
Íàäåþñü, ó ìåíÿ áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ýòî ñïðîñèòü. Ïîêà ÿ çäåñü åù¸ áûâàþ. 


	3. Ïåäñîâåò

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 2. **

- Òû äîëæíà ïðîéòè âäîëü ýòîãî äîìà. Ïîâîðà÷èâàåøü çà óãîë, ïðîõîäèøü, åù¸ ðàç ïîâîðà÷èâàåøü çà óãîë è êàñàåøüñÿ âîò òàêîãî êðàíà íà æ¸ëòîé òðóáå ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû äîìà. Êðàí òàì îäèí, íå ïåðåïóòàåøü. Âñ¸ - âïåð¸ä!   
- Íî ñýð!   
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû äàæå çà óãîë íå çàøëà.   
- Íî.. ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè, íåò àìóëåòîâ ïðîòèâîìàããëîâîé çàùèòû, à ÿ â ìàíòèè Õîãâàðòñà!   
- Äà íó? È ÷òî, òåáå õîëîäíî? Ìàããëû îáû÷íî íå êóñàþòñÿ. Âïåð¸ä! 

- Ýé! - Ýòî íå ìíå, íå ìíå...   
- Ýé, â áàëàõîíå, òû êòî? - Íå ñëûøó, íå ñëûøó...   
- ÐÅÁß, òóò ãåðëà â õàëàòå ïð¸òñÿ!   
- À ÷¸ ó òåáÿ òóò?   
- Òû â íàòóðå, çâåçäàíóòàÿ?   
- Äà îòñòàíü æå!   
- Íå äâîð ìîé, à òû ëàõóäðà ðûæàÿ, äîñòà¸øü!   
- Ïóñòè!!! - Ìåðëèí, òîëüêî ïîâåðíóòü!!!   
- Êóäà?!! 

- Îíè... Îíè.. ß ãîâîðèëà, è Âàì, à Âû... - Äæèííè âñõëèïûâàëà è ïûòàëàñü êàê-òî çàêðåïèòü ïî÷òè îòîðâàííûé ðóêàâ.   
- ÓÁÐÀÒÜ ñîïëè!   
- ×òî?   
- Óáðàòü ñîïëè è ïðåêðàòèòü ðåâåòü. Âîò - óòðèñü.   
- ß óõîæó!!!   
- Òû íèêóäà íå èä¸øü. Òû óòèðàåøüñÿ è îòâå÷àåøü ìíå íà âîïðîñû. Íîâóþ ìàíòèþ îäåíåøü ïåðåä âûõîäîì. 

- Ïî÷åìó òû ðûäàëà?   
- Îíè ïðèñòàëè êî ìíå...   
- Êòî îíè?   
- Ìàëü÷èøêè.   
- Ñêîëüêî?   
- ×åòâåðî, ïÿòûé áåæàë...   
- Ïî÷åìó îíè ê òåáå ïðèñòàëè?   
- Ó ìåíÿ áûëà ìàíòèÿ. À ó íèõ - ìàããëîâñêàÿ îäåæäà.   
- Íàéäåøü â ñïðàâî÷íèêå íàçâàíèÿ äåòàëåé îäåæäû. Ïðè÷èíà - íå ýòî.   
- Íó... ÿ îòëè÷àëàñü îò íèõ.   
- Åù¸?   
- Íå îòâå÷àëà, èëè îòâå÷àëà íå òàê.   
- ×òî òû ìîãëà ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè? Òû ìîãëà íå îòëè÷àòüñÿ?   
- Íåò. Íà ìíå æå ìàíòèÿ!   
- ×òî òû ìîãëà ñäåëàòü?   
- Îòâåòèòü - à ÷òî?!   
- Äà, ÷òî?   
- Íó... êàê-òî îïðàâäàòüñÿ...   
- Íå îïðàâäàòüñÿ - òû èì íè÷åãî íå äîëæíà. Îáúÿñíèòü. Ïðè÷¸ì çàñòàâèòü èõ ïðîñèòü îáúÿñíåíèå è óâàæàòü òåáÿ çà íåãî. Ïðèãîòîâü òàêîå îáúÿñíåíèå.   
- Â øêîëó èäó!   
- Â ýòîì ãîðîäå íåò òàêèõ øêîë.   
- Íó... â êèíî ñíèìàþñü!   
- Òàê. Ãäå?   
- Â äâóõ äîìàõ îòñþäà.   
- Êóäà èä¸øü?   
- Êàê íàçûâàåòñÿ ìàããëîâñêèé òðàíñïîðò?   
- Âîò òåáå ñïðàâî÷íèê.   
- Íó... íà àâòîáóñ.   
- Ïðåêðàòè ãîâîðèòü "Íó" â íà÷àëå ôðàçû. Êàêîé?   
- Êèíîñú¸ìùèêîâ.   
- Êèíîãðóïïû. 

- Äîì äðóãîé, çàäàíèå òî æå. Âïåð¸ä. Âûäîõíè è âäîõíè ïåðåä ïîâîðîòîì çà óãîë. 

- Ýé! - Ïåðåáü¸øüñÿ... 

- Ýé, òû êóäà!   
- Îñëåï? Âäîëü äîìà, ê àâòîáóñó.   
- Íå íó... À ÷¸ ýòî íà òåáå?   
- Ìàíòèÿ. Çàâèäíî?   
- À ÷¸ ýòî òû å¸ íàäåëà?   
- Â êèíî ñíèìàþñü.   
- Äà ëàäíî!   
- Ïðîõëàäíî! Íå õî÷åøü ñëóøàòü - íå ñïðàøèâàé.   
- ×¸ ïðàâäà, êèíî?! À ãäå?!   
- Íó âû òîðìîçà... Òðåòèé äåíü, òàì - â äâóõ äîìàõ îòñþäà. - È ïîâîðîò...   
- Â íàòóðå, ïîãíàëè ïàöàíû!!   
- Àäüþ, ÷àéíèêè... 

- Ñêîëüêî áûëî ïîäúåçäîâ? Ó âòîðîãî ïîäúåçäà êòî-íèáóäü ñèäåë? Ñêîëüêî áûëî ïàðíåé? 

- Ïîñðåäñòâåííî. Ïîâòîðèì.   
- ß åñòü õî÷ó!   
- Íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Âîò òåáå äåíüãè, êóïè ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü â ëàðüêå.   
- Äà ÿ èõ íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåëà!   
- Äà? À ÷èñëà òîæå íå âèäåëà? Èëè òåáå åñòü íå õî÷åòñÿ? Êñòàòè - òåáå åù¸ íàçâàíèÿ ïî ñïðàâî÷íèêó èñêàòü.   
- Î ìåðëèí... À ÷òî ìîæíî ïîêóïàòü?   
- Â ýòîì ëàðüêå - âñ¸. È ïîìíè - òû óïðàâëÿåøü òåì, ÷òî î òåáå äóìàþò. Òû - à íå îíè.

**Èñòîðèÿ 2. "Ïåäñîâåò". **

_"Ïîøëè, ïåäñîâåòí¸ìñÿ."   
Ó÷èòåëüíèöà áèîëîãèè - ó÷èòåëþ èíôîðìàòèêè. Èç ëè÷íûõ íàáëþäåíèé. _

Ñ äåòñêèõ ëåò ó ìåíÿ îñòàëîñü íåìíîãî... íåðâíîå îòíîøåíèå ê ïåäñîâåòó. Ñÿäó-êà ÿ ïîãëóáæå â óãîë... Î, äà çäåñü ó âñåõ õîðîøàÿ ïàìÿòü. 

Ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé â Õîãâàðòñå ñðàâíèòåëüíî íåìíîãî - ÷åëîâåê 20. Íåêîòîðûõ ÿ óæå âèäåë, íåêîòîðûõ íåò.   
Íàðîä ï¸ñòðûé, ïîêà îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ... 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí, ìîãó ÿ?   
- Äà, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï?   
- Ê âàì ïðèõîäèë þíîøà ñ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà?   
- Â òåïëè...   
- Äà-äà. - ×òî-òî òû ìåíÿ î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ ïåðåáèë, çàðàíåå îòòåñíèâ îò îñíîâíîé ãðóïïû.   
- Þëèóñ Íîòò. Äà, ïðèõîäèë, âåäü Âû æå ñàìè åãî ïðèñëàëè?   
- Äà. Îí... íîðìàëüíî ñåáÿ ïîâ¸ë?   
- ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî íîðìà. Ïî-ìîåìó, äà.   
- Îí ñàì ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ?   
- Äà. Ïðàâäà, áëèæå ê êîíöó ðàáîòû. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîíþõàë öâåòîê.   
- ÏÎÍÞÕÀË? Êàêîãî öâåòà?   
- Æ¸ëòîãî. Êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå?   
- Îí... áûë íåñêîëüêî ïîäàâëåí, ïîññîðèëñÿ ñ îòöîì... Íî ýòî íå ñóùåñòâåííî. 

"Íåñóùåñòâåííî"? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó æå òû, î ëèöî õîëîäà, Áåçæàëîñòíàÿ Çìåÿ Ïîäçåìåëèé, òàê èçìåíèëñÿ? 

- Íà÷í¸ì, ãîñïîäà. Êàê îáû÷íî, ñ ó÷¸áû. Ìèíåðâà?   
- Äà, äèðåêòîð. Ìû ïðèíÿëè â ýòîì ãîäó 60 ÷åëîâåê, ïðèáûëè âñå ïîëó÷èâøèå ïèñüìà, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó óäèâèòåëüíî. Ïëàíû íå èçìåíèëèñü, âñå Âû èõ çíàåòå. 

Ãóë. Äà âñå â êóðñå. Ôëèòâèê, ñèäÿ â óãëó, ÷òî-òî òâîðèò â áëîêíîòå - îé, ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷¸ðòèêîâ. 

- Ó íàñ íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Çàùèòà îò ñèë çëà, ìèññ Íîðáðèäæ - õîòèòå ÷òî ëèáî äîáàâèòü?   
- Ïîêà íåò, äèðåêòîð.   
- Íàäåþñü, ïðîãðàììà áóäåò âûïîëíåíà, _õîòÿ áû_ â ýòîì ãîäó. - Ñêîëüêî ÿäà, òåáå-òî ÷òî, àëõèìèê? Îñòàëüíûå óõìûëÿþòñÿ - ïîõîæå ýòî íå ïåðâîå äåéñòâèå ñïåêòàêëÿ. 

- Ìèñòåð Ôèë÷ ïðîñèò óòâåðäèòü äîïîëíåíèÿ ê ñïèñêó çàïðåù¸ííûõ ïðåäìåòîâ, â êîëè÷åñòâå 39 øòóê. Ó êîãî íèáóäü åñòü âîçðàæåíèÿ?   
- Áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè çäåñü íåò, òàê ÷òî íàâåðíîå íåò. - Ôëèòâèê óëûáàåòñÿ.   
- È ñåñò¸ð Ïàòèë òîæå. - ÌàêÃîíàãàë. Ôëèòâèêó.   
- Ïðèíÿòî.   
- Äàëåå... 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí, íà ìèíóòî÷êó... - Øèïåíèå Ñïðàóò ïðÿìî â óõî. Îíà ñëåãêà îïîçäàëà, è Ñíåéï ìåíÿ ïåðåõâàòèë. Íî å¸ ýòî íå îñòàíîâèëî.   
- Îíè åù¸ ïîë÷àñà áóäóò õìåëü ïåðåòèðàòü . Ê Âàì ñåãîäíÿ ìîé ðåá¸íîê ïðèõîäèë?   
- Äà. - Ãäå èì òóò ñáåãàòü, ÷òî Âû âñå ä¸ðãàåòåñü?   
- Êàê îí áûë?   
- Íîðìàëüíûé ðåá¸íîê.   
- Îí ãîâîðèë? Ñ Âàìè?   
- Äà, à ÷òî äëÿ 11-ëåòêè ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî?   
- Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó... ×òî îí äåëàë?   
- Âåòêè íîñèë. Îò øèïîâíèêà.   
- Îí íå ïîðàíèëñÿ?   
- Äà îí âîîáùå êîëþ÷åê íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë! Ãðîçèëñÿ îïÿòü ïðèäòè, óëûáàëñÿ...   
- Íó õîðîøî, ïðîñòèòå... 

È îòõîäèò, øåï÷à "Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó". Ì-äà... 

- ... è íàêîíåö. Êàê Âàì èçâåñòíî, â øêîëüíîé òåïëèöå ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòñÿ ìîùíåéøèé àðòåôàêò - âîïëîùåíèå ñâîéñòâ æèâûõ îðãàíèçìîâ, èçâåñòíûé êàê Ðîçà Æèçíè. Ïîëàãàþ, íàäî íàïîìíèòü î ðåæèìå: ìèíèìóì èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìàãèè Òâîðåíèÿ è Ñìåíû Ñîñòîÿíèé, ìèíèìóì îáó÷åííûõ è ñïîñîáíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ ðÿäîì ñ òåïëèöå, îñòîðîæíåå ñ óòå÷êîé çàïàõà. Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò?   
- Äà, äèðåêòîð. Îòëè÷íî ðàñò¸ò, îòëè÷íî. Ñåãîäíÿ ïîñòðèãëè. Äîñòóï â òåïëèöó îãðàíè÷åí...   
- Êðîìå Ãàððè. - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ãóáû ïîäæàòû, ñïèíà ïðÿìàÿ, ïð-ð-ðàâîå ïëå÷î âïåð¸ä, Ãðèôôèíäîð ãîòîâ ê áîþ!   
- Íó êîíå÷íî, Ïîòòåð. - øèïåíèå Ñíåéïà.   
- Ñåâåðóñ, íó âåäü è Âàø... - Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà óíèìàåò Çìåþ.   
- Åìó ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî! Ýòî óæå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî,è Âû æå çíàåòå... Ôëîðà, ÷òî Âû òàê ñìîòðèòå?   
- Êàê è Âàøè?! 

Î-î-î. Êàæåòñÿ, êàæäûé ãóñü çäåñü âòàéíå îò äðóãèõ ëå÷èë ñâîé âûâîäîê, à òåïåðü çàùèùàåò åãî îò îñòàëüíûõ... Íàïëåâàâ è íà ñåáÿ, è íà îáùóþ çàäà÷ó. 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí? - ß ñåãîäíÿ áåçóìíî ïîïóëÿðåí... À îòêóäà ãîëîñ?   
- Íå îáîðà÷èâàéòåñü. Ìîÿ äåâóøêà ê Âàì ïðèõîäèëà? - Òåïåðü ïîíÿë... Ôëèòâèê.   
- Äà. Ïðîñèëà î÷êè.   
- ×òî?!   
- Î÷êè, ïóíêòû, çà äîñòàâêó ñîîáùåíèÿ.   
- Î-î-î... Äà ìíîãîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîíÿòíåå... - Åù¸ îäèí ýêñïåðèìåíòàòîð íà ìîþ ãîëîâó. 

- Íó è òåïåðü, ïî îêîí÷àíèè òåêóùèõ âîïðîñîâ... - Êàê âñå îæèâèëèñü!   
- Ïðèãëàñèòå ìèññ... Ñòåðí è ìèñòåðà Òîððåíñà.   
- Ñåâåðóñ, Ôèëèóñ - Âàøè êîììåíòàðèè? - Âîò êòî ñåãîäíÿ "èìåííèêè". ×òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü-òî?   
- ×òî çäåñü êîììåíòèðîâàòü? Äåòè íåìíîãî... çàèãðàëèñü.   
- Äà! Ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü!   
- Ìèíåðâà, Âàøè â ýòî çàèãðàëèñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç!   
- 35 ëåò íàçàä!   
- Ñïîêîéíåå, ãîñïîäà ïðåïîäàâàòåëè. Ñïîêîéíåå.   
- ×òî èì ïðåäëîæèì? - Ñïðàóò ñàìî áëàãîäóøèå.   
Êàê-òî óñïîêîèëàñü, çàóëûáàëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà äåâóøêó ñ ãåðáîì Ñëèçåðèíà íà ãðóäè. Ïàðåíü Ðàâåíêëî ïûòàåòñÿ äåâèöó ïðèêðûòü ïëå÷îì è îòòåðåòü, íî îíà ñàìà ëåçåò âïåð¸ä è...   
- ×òî áû Âû íå ðåøèëè, ìîåãî ðåá¸íêà íèêòî íå òðîíåò!   
- Ñèëè, óéìèñü.   
- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñýð! Ñêàæèòå èì, ïîæàëóéñòà! - Êàêîé êîìïîò èç ýìîöèé! Ñòðàõ, ìîëüáà, çëîñòü, âûçîâ, íàäåæäà, ëþáîâü...   
- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, Ôèëèóñ - Âàì ïðèä¸òñÿ âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ðîëü... ðîäèòåëåé. - Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ â áîðîäó, âìåñòå ñ òîëïîé âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ . Íà Ñíåéïå è Ôëèòâèêå ìîæíî æàðèòü îëàäüè.   
- À ÷òî òàêîãî? Ðàñïîðÿäîê, â îáùåì íå íàðóøåí, âñå... çäîðîâû. Ñåäüìîé êóðñ, âðåìÿ åñòü... - Ñíåéï ïûòàåòñÿ óòÿíóòü âñ¸ â ÷èñòî þðèäè÷åñêóþ ïëîñêîñòü.   
- Íó... Äåòè, â îáùåì, çäîðîâûå, è åñëè ìèñòåð Òîððåíñ...   
- Óæ íàäåþñü! - Øèïåíèå ïîäïîðòèë öâåò ëèöà. Ñíåéï íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå.   
- Ó ìîåé ñåìüè äîñòàòî÷íî ñðåäñòâ. - Êàê îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ìàìà äîðîãàÿ! Äàìà íàïîìèíàåò êîáðó. Ðîëü êàïþøîíà âûïîëíÿåò ìàíòèÿ. Ìíå óæå òîæå ñìåøíî.   
- Ñðîê-òî êàêîé? - Ñïðàóò. Íó, òåáå âñ¸ ðàâíî, êàêàÿ æèâíîñòü.   
- Äâà ìåñÿöà. - Äåâèöà êðàñíååò. Äàæå ó çìåè åñòü ïðåäåë, à òóò - áîæå, êàêîé ïîçîð, Õàôôëïàô çàùèùàåò Ñëèçåðèí, ïî òàêîìó íåïðèëè÷íîìó ïîâîäó...   
- ×òî æå, èçìåíèì ó÷åáíûé ïëàí äëÿ _ìèññèñ_ Ñòåðí? Åñòü âîçðàæåíèÿ?   
Âîçðàæåíèé íåò.   
- Íî íàðóøåíèå åñòü íàðóøåíèå. Ïî 25 î÷êîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà è Ðàâåíêëî. Äåêàíû óâåäîìÿò ñåìüè.   
- Ìèññèñ Ñòåðí, ñîáåðèòå âåùè - Âû ïåðåñåëÿåòåñü. - Ñíåéï óæå îïðàâèëñÿ.   
- Äà, ñýð.   
- Âû ñâîáîäíû. 

- Åù¸ ðàç íàïîìèíàþ ãîñïîäà - àðòåôàêò çäåñü è íà ìàãîâ îí äåéñòâóåò î÷åíü ñèëüíî. Ðåçîíàíñ íèêòî íå îòìåíÿë, ïðèìåð òîëüêî ÷òî áûë ïåðåä âàìè.   
- Ñèìïàòè÷íûé òàêîé ïðèìåð÷èê. ×åðíîâîëîñûé, ñ êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. - ÌàêÃîíàãàë âåäüìà! Âïðî÷åì... òàê âåäü îíî è åñòü.   
- Ìèíåðâà, ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë! - Ñíåéï áóøóåò... 

-Âñ¸, òåìû äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü. Êòî-íèáóäü õî÷åò äîáàâèòü?   
Ïåäñîâåò çàêîí÷èëñÿ. ß ñäàþ ñîáðàííûå ëåïåñòêè . 

- Êàê Âàì íàøà ïóáëèêà?   
- Ìàãîâ âåäü ìàëî, ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð?   
- Äà. À ïî÷åìó Âû òàê ðåøèëè?   
- Î÷åíü óæ ìíîãî èíäèâèäóàëèñòîâ è ñîáñòâåííèêîâ. Äàæå ñðåäè ñâîèõ.   
- Êàê Äæèííè?   
- Ó÷èòñÿ. Ñêîðî íà÷í¸ò ìåíÿòüñÿ ÿâíî.   
- Óæå íà÷àëà...


	4. Èçìåíåíèÿ

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 3. **  
....   
- Çàéì¸ìñÿ êëàññèôèêàöèåé. Òåáå èçâåñòíî ÷òî ýòî?   
- Íåò.   
- Ðàçáåðè ñëîâî. Âîçüìè ñëîâàðü.   
- Êëàññ - ÷àñòü, ýëåìåíò, ðàçäåë. Òîãäà, íàâåðíîå, "ðàçáèåíèå íà ÷àñòè".   
- Ìîëîòêîì? È ÷åãî êîíêðåòíî?   
- ... òîãî ÷òî êëàññèôèöèðóåì, îáúåêòîâ. Íå ôèçè÷åñêè, à â óìå, ñîðòèðóåì ïî ÿùèêàì.   
- Çà÷åì ýòî íóæíî?   
- Èññëåäîâàòü ÷àñòè ïî îòäåëüíîñòè?   
- ×òî ðûáîé îá ñòîë, ÷òî ñòîëîì îá ðûáó. Åù¸ è äåëèòü èõ - ãäå æå âûãîäà?   
Ïàóçà.   
- Ìîæíî èçó÷àòü íå âñåõ.   
- Íå âñå ÷àñòè?   
- Íåò. Íå âñåõ... êëàññèôèöèðóåìûõ.   
- Íó è ñëîâî... À êàêèõ?   
- Ïî íåñêîëüêî øòóê èç êàæäîãî êëàññà.   
- Òîãäà âîò òåáå êàññåòà. Ïðîñìîòðè å¸ è ðàññêàæè î ëþäÿõ, êîòîðûå òàì çàñíÿòû.   
- ×òî ðàññêàçàòü?!   
- ×òî ñìîæåøü. Êñòàòè, è î òîì, ÷åãî íå âèäíî, òîæå.   
...   
- Ñýð, ÿ íå óìåþ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòîé øòóêîé!   
- Àõ-àõ-àõ. Íà òîì óñòðîéñòâå êíèæêà-èíñòðóêöèÿ.   
- Îíà äëÿ ìàããëîâ.   
- À òû, êàê ìàã, ÷èòàòü íå óìååøü? Èëè Äàìáëäîð ïëîõî íàëîæèë ÿçûêîâîå çàêëÿòüå? Òàì êàðòèíêè åñòü.   
- Óõ!   
- Åù¸ ðàç áóäåøü áåñöåëüíî äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ýìîöèè - ñíèìó î÷êè.   
...   
- Îñíîâíàÿ ÷àñòü ëþäåé èä¸ò. Ïîñêîëüêó òóò äâà ïîòîêà - ýòî íàâåðíîå ïåðåõîä. Ëþäè çäåñü - ìóæ÷èíû è æåíùèíû. Ðîñò îïðåäåëèòü íå ìîãó. Âîò ýòè ñòîÿò ðÿäîì ñ ëîòêàìè - ïðîäàâöû. Âîò ýòè òðîå, â ñåðîé îäåæäå - î÷åíü ïîõîæåé, è ýòè äâîå- â ÷¸ðíîé, ïðîõàæèâàþòñÿ ïî ïëîùàäêå. Íàâåðíîå ñëåäÿò çà ïîðÿäêîì. Âîò ýòè â ñèíåé ïîõîæåé îäåæäå ïðîõîäÿò áûñòðî. Ïðîõîäèëà åù¸ ãðóïïà þíîøåé â êàêîé-òî íåðÿøëèâîé, ïîõîæåé îäåæäå.   
- Âîçüìè ñïðàâî÷íèê è ñêàæè ìíå - ÷òî ýòî çà îäåæäà, è ÷òî ýòî çà ëþäè.   
- Ìèëè-öèî-íå-ðû. Ðàáîòíèêè ìåòðî. Ñîëäàòû. ×¸ðíûõ òóò íåò.   
- Îõðàííèêè - èç ÷àñòíûõ ôèðì. Êàêîå âðåìÿ ãîäà íà óëèöå?   
- ?!!   
- Î÷êî ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïîáûñòðåå.   
- ý-ý-ý... íó... ÄÀ ËÅÒÎ ÆÅ!   
- Åùå î÷êî. Ïî÷åìó?   
- Íà íèõ êîðîòêàÿ è ë¸ãêàÿ îäåæäà, íà ìíîãèõ!   
- Ëåòî ýòî êàêîé ñðîê?   
- Ñ èþíÿ ïî àâãóñò.   
- À îäåæäà óêàçûâàåò íà êàëåíäàðü?   
- Ì-ì-ì... Ïîíÿòíî. Ïðèìåðíî ñ ñåðåäèíû ìàÿ ïî ñåðåäèíó ñåíòÿáðÿ.   
- Êàêàÿ ïîãîäà?   
- Ñóõàÿ. Çîíòîâ íåò â ðóêàõ.   
- Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè?   
- ì-ì-ì. Òðè ÷àñà äíÿ.   
- Ïî÷åìó?   
- Âîò çäåñü â çåðêàëå îòðàæàþòñÿ ÷àñû.   
- Ñìîòðè ñíîâà.   
...   
- Ì-äà. Òîãäà - 16-30 - 16-35. Òå ÷àñû ñòîÿò.   
- ×òî åù¸ òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü î ïîìåùåíèè?   
...   
- È ïîìíè - êëàññèôèöèðóÿ, òû ïðåäñêàçûâàåøü è èññëåäóåøü, ýòî ñïîñîá èñêàòü çàêîíîìåðíîñòè è ïðîâåðÿòü ðåçóëüòàòû. Íî äåéñòâóåò îí - ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî òî÷íî òû êëàññèôèöèðóåøü. Ïîëåçíî ïåðåïðîâåðèòü ðåçóëüòàò, âûïîëíèâ äðóãóþ êëàñèôèêàöèþ.   
- Ñýð, à î÷êè Âû íå íà÷èñëèòå, ðàç óæ ñíÿëè?   
- Åñëè â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç óäåðæèøüñÿ - äàì. Òåáå çàäàíèå ê ñëåäóþùåìó çàíÿòèþ - óçíàé, ñêîëüêî ëþäåé ó÷àòñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå ñåé÷àñ. Íå ñïðàøèâàÿ ïåðñîíàë øêîëû âïðÿìóþ.   
- À ñòóäåíòîâ?   
- Õîòü Ìàëôîÿ - íî îí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, òî÷íî íå çíàåò. Ñâîáîäíà.

  
**Èñòîðèÿ 3. "Èçìåíåíèÿ" **  
_" -÷üè ïîëêîâîäöû îáëàäàþò Äàî?   
-÷üè ñîëäàòû ëó÷øå îáó÷åíû?"   
Ñóíüöçû, "Èñêóññòâî Âîéíû" . _

- ... òîãäà æå, â 1785 ãîäó, áûë çàêëþ÷¸í áîëüøîé äîãîâîð î íåðèêîñíîâåííîñòè íåäð, îòäàþùèé èõ âî âëàäåíèå ãîáëèíàì. Ãîáëèíû æå, îõðàíÿÿ ñâîè âëàäåíèÿ ðåâíîñòíî, ñäåëàëè èõ ñòîëü íåïðèñòóïíûìè, ÷òî ýòî âîøëî â ïîãîâîðêó.   
Â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ èõ ñâîéñòâîì àêêóðàòíîãî ñîáëþäåíèÿ äîãîâîðîâ, ýòî ñäåëàëî èõ ñêëîííîñòè ñòîëü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûìè äëÿ... 

Ó ïðîôåññîðà Áèííñà áîëüøîé òàëàíò - ñàìûå èíòåðåñíûå âåùè îí ðàññêàçûâàåò òî÷íî òàêæå, êàê è ñàìûå ñêó÷íûå. Åñëè íå âñëóøèâàòüñÿ - óñí¸øü ñðàçó!   
Îêàçûâàåòñÿ ãîáëèíû îõðàíÿþò íå ñòîëüêî äåíüãè, ñêîëüêî ïîäçåìåëüÿ. È èíñòèíêò ó íèõ - îõðàíû íå ñîáñòâåííîñòè, à òåððèòîðèè.   
Íî íàøå ñîííîå öàðñòâî ñèå, êîíå÷íî, ïðîïóñòèò ìèìî óøåé...   
Ìíå â ýòîì ãîäó êàê-òî ëåã÷å íà èñòîðèè. Âîò ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ - äà... Âðîäå âñ¸ áûëî êàê îáû÷íî, à òåïåðü ìîãó òîëüêî ïîñëå âñåõ êíèæåê... 

Çâîíîê! Ïîðà íà "Çåëüÿ". Ïåðåðûâ 10 ìèíóò.   
Ñíà÷àëà íàäî îòëîâèòü Õîëè Ñòèëëðåí - äà, íå ñòîèëî åé ñâèñòåòü! 

- Õîëè, íà îäíó ìèíóòó!   
- ×åãî òåáå Óèçëè? ß íå äàþ âçàéìû!   
- Ñêàæè ïîæàëóéñòà, òû _÷èñòîêðîâíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà_ , ïðàâäà?   
- Äà óæ íå õóæå òåáÿ! À ÷òî?   
- Äà âèäèøü ëè, ïåñåíêè "Àááû" ïî âîëøåáíîìó ðàäèî íå êðóòÿò. Êàêîé âàðèàíò âûáåðåøü - ó òåáÿ åñòü _ðîäñòâåííèêè_ èëè òû ëþáèøü ...   
- ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ! Ýòî âñ¸ ëîæü!   
- Íå íàäî òàê íåðâíè÷àòü. Òîëüêî îäèí âîïðîñ: ñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ïîïàëî â÷åðà â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è ïðîïóñòèëî óæèí?   
- Òû íè÷åãî íå äîêàæåøü! Ìíå âñå ïîâåðÿò!   
- Óñïîêîéñÿ è ñëóøàé! Ïîâåðÿò èëè íåò - äåëî âòîðîå, ó òåáÿ âåäü åñòü è _íå äðóçüÿ_ , ïðàâäà? Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå îòâåòü íà âîïðîñ ñåé÷àñ. À ÷åðåç íåäåëþ îíè çàáóäóò, ÷òî òû íàñâèñòûâàëà.   
- Íó... òðîå. Îäèí ñ çåëèé, äâîå ïîäðàëèñü...   
- Ñïàñèáî, âèäèøü êàê ïðîñòî? À Ãðèôôèíäîð ñëîâî äåðæèò, íå áîéñÿ. 

Âîò òàê. Ìû òåïåðü íàáëþäàòåëüíûå, òàê ÷òî íàì òàêèå çàäàíèÿ - ðàç ïëþíóòü!   
Íà ïðîâåðêó âðåìåíè íå õâàòèëî, íî è òàê äîëæíî ïðîêàòèòü...   
Èíòåðåñíî, à ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï ñèäèò â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ? Âî-ïåðâûõ íàä¸æíûå ñòåíû. Âî-âòîðûõ ãàç è èñïàðåíèÿ íå ïîïàäàþò íàâåðõ, õðàíèëèùå, ÷òî åù¸? 

- Ýé, Âèñëè? - Íó ñ òîáîé, áåëîáðûñàÿ ãëèñòà, ÿ âîîáùå...   
- Ñòîé, ïîãîâîðèì! - Âîò âåäü...   
- Î ÷¸ì ýòî òû ãîâîðèëà ñ Ñòèëëðåí, ÷òî îíà ñàìà íå ñâîÿ? Ìîæåì âåäü è ìû òàê ïåðåãîâîðèòü... - Îé. Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïåðåêðûâàþò âûõîä, âñå óæå íà çåëüÿõ, ×ÒÎ ß ÁÓÄÓ ÄÅËÀÒÜ?!   
- Îòâàëè, Ìàëôîé!   
- Òû ÷òî, Âèñëè, ñìåëàÿ ñòàëà, à? - Óáðàòü ñîïëè. Êîððèäîð. ÌÀÌÀ. Ïóòåé äâà, Äðàêî ïåðåêðûâàåò îäèí, Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïîäïèðàþò ñòåíû ó âòîðîãî... ß ÁÎÞÑÜ! Äðàêî ïîäõîäèò. Êðýáá è Ãîéë ðàññëàáèëèñü è ïîäïèðàþò ñòåíû, æäóò áðîñêà... Ìåäëåííî îòñòóïàþ, ìåäëåííî, ïîêà íå îñòàíåòñÿ íà ðûâîê...   
- ×åãî òåáå, Ìàëôîé, ïóñòè, ÿ îïàçäûâàþ íà çåëüÿ!   
- Òû, Âèñëè, áóäåøü ó÷èòü çåëüÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå! Êàê íàì, ñòîèò ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ, à, ïàðíè? - ÂÏÅÐ¨Ä! 

Ðâó ñ ìåñòà, êàê "Âñïîëîõ". Êðýáá è Ãîéë çàäåâàþò ñòåíû è ÷óòü íå õâàòàþò ìåíÿ, áåãó, ñêîðåå. Ñòûäíî óáåãàòü Ãðèôôèíäîðêå, îõ êàê ñòûäíî! Îáåðíóñü è êðèêíó... Íåò. Ýòî ëèøíåå, ìîãóò ïîéìàòü.   
Ïîâîðîò, ñòóïåíüêè ââåðõ, ñçàäè òÿæåëî äûøàò, ÏÎÆÀËÓÉÑÒÀ, æèâîò ñâîäèò, íîãè ïîäâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ, Ìåðëèí Âåëèêèé çà ÷òî, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷óòü-÷óòü... Ñâåò è áîëüøîé õîëë.   
Õâàòèò ëèøíåãî âíèìàíèÿ - øàãîì, ñïîêîéíî, ê êàáèíåòó ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ, ðó÷êà ðÿäîì, ó Óèçëè íåìíîãî ñìåíèëîñü ðàñïèñàíèå, îòðàáîòêà, âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, ìåíÿ íå òðÿñ¸ò, âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, íîâîå ðàñïèñàíèå, íîãè íå èäóò, øàãàåì, âäîõ-âûäîõ... 

Â íåñêîëüêèõ òûñÿ÷àõ êèëîìåòðîâ, â ìàëåíüêîé êâàðòèðå, ÷åëîâåê â ñâèòåðå ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë â çåðêàëüíóþ ñòåíó, äåðæà â ðóêå àìóëåò - æ¸ëóäü.   
Ñïîêîéíîå ëèöî, øèðîêî îòêðûòûå ãëàçà. Àìóëåò â ïðàâîé ðóêå, ó çåðêàëà ðÿä îòâåðñòèé, ïîìå÷åííûõ çíà÷êàìè - Ëåâ, Çìåÿ, Áàðñóê, Îð¸ë, Ãåðá Õîãâàðòñà è ïðîñòî êðàñíûé êðóã.   
Â çåðêàëå çàòûëîê è âîëîñû Äæèííè, ñëåãêà ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ñäâèãàëè õîëë íàçàä.   
Âñ¸ õîðîøî. Òîëüêî ïàëüöû ëåâîé ðóêè íåâûñîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïî÷òè îòëîìàëè êóñîê ñòîëà è íà ñòîëå âàëÿëàñü ïóãîâèöà îò ðóáàøêè. Òîëüêî îí ïî÷òè íå äûøàë. Àìóëåò ðóêà äåðæàëà ó ñàìîé çìåè.   
Íàêîíåö îí ïåðåâ¸ë äûõàíèå è ìåäëåííî ïðèëîæèë àìóëåò ê ãåðáó. 

- Äèðåêòîð, ïðîñòèòå, íà Äæèííè áûëî ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå. Ìàëôîé, Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïûòàëèñü å¸ òî-ëè èçáèòü, òî-ëè èçíàñèëîâàòü. Ïåðåä ïîâîðîòîì ê êàáèíåòó Çåëüåäåëèÿ. Îíà óêëîíèëàñü îò êîíôëèêòà, öåëà, äâèæåòñÿ êî ìíå. Âñ¸ áóäåò íîðìàëüíî, ÿ å¸ ïðèìó.   
_Îòöåïëÿåì ðóêó..._

Ïîâåðíóâ ñòåíó, íåâûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê àêêóðàòíî ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû, ñïðÿòàë àìóëåò çà âîðîòíèê, ïîïðàâèë ñâèòåð. Ïåðåâ¸ë äûõàíèå. Åù¸ ðàç. Âäîõ-âûäîõ. Åù¸ ðàç. Åù¸. Âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî. Âñ¸ óæå íîðìàëüíî. Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Ýòî õîðîøèé ïðèìåð. Âñ¸ áûëî ãîòîâî. Âäîõ-âûäîõ. 

Ñèãíàë. Íàäåâàåì ëèöî. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé Äæèííè. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

- Íà ìåíÿ íàïàëè.   
- Êòî?   
- Ìàëôîé, Êðýáá è Ãîéë.   
- Ïî÷åìó?   
- Ñêàçàëè - ïëîõî ïîãîâîðèëà ñ äåâóøêîé èõ ôàêóëüòåòà.   
- È?   
- Óãðîæàëè. Âûðâàëàñü è óáåæàëà.   
- À òû ãîâîðèëà õîðîøî?   
- ß òîëüêî ÂÛÏÎËÍßËÀ ÂÀØÅ ÇÀÄÀÍÈÅ! ß...   
- ÑÏÎÊÎÉÍÎ! Òèõî!   
- Èçâèíèòå. Äà.   
- Îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè ýòî êàê ïîâîä. Ïîéäè - óìîéñÿ. Ñíà÷àëà õîëîäíîé, ïîòîì ãîðÿ÷åé, òàê 3 ðàçà.   
- Êîíòðàñòíûé äóø, ÿ çíàþ, õëþï.   
- Ïîëîòåíöå òàì. 

- Èòàê. Àíàëèç, ïîæàëóéñòà. Îïèøè öåïü ñîáûòèé, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïðè÷èíû.   
- Ìíå òðåáîâàëèñü ñâåäåíèÿ. ß ïîëó÷èëà èõ îò Ñëèçåðèíêè. Øàíòàæèðóÿ å¸ îãëàñêîé... íåïðèÿòíîãî äëÿ íå¸ ôàêòà. Ýòî âèäåë Ìàëôîé. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ ïðèæàòü. ß óáåæàëà. Âñ¸.   
- Òâîè îøèáêè?   
- Íåóäà÷íî âûáðàëà ìåñòî ðàçãîâîðà. Äàëà èì âîçìîæíîñòü ïðèæàòü ìåíÿ áåç ñâèäåòåëåé.   
- Äîáàâëþ åù¸ - èñïîëüçîâàëà _êðàéíå_ îïàñíîå ñðåäñòâî áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ïî÷åìó óáåæàëà?   
- Íå íàøëà äðóãîãî ðåøåíèÿ.   
- Òû õîðîøî îöåíèëà ñèòóàöèþ è ïðàâèëüíî âûáðàëà ðåøåíèå. Âûïîëíèëà òîæå íåïëîõî. Ïî÷åìó ÿ íàçâàë ñðåäñòâî îïàñíûì?   
- Ñïðîâîöèðîâàëà...   
- Íåò.   
- _ß âîññòàíîâèëà ïðîòèâ ñåáÿ Ñòèëëðåí_.   
- Ïðè÷¸ì íàäîëãî. È îíà, áåç îñîáåííûõ ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâ, òåïåðü áóäåò âîññòàíàâëèâàòü ïðîòèâ òåáÿ ñâî¸ îêðóæåíèå.   
- Îíî íåâåëèêî, ýòà...   
- Áåç ëèøíèõ ýìîöèé, õâàòèò óæå. Ýòî - íå îïðàâäàíèå. Ó÷èòûâàé å¸ îòíîøåíèå è åãî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ â äàëüíåéøåì. Òåáå íà áóäóùåå - ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, òû öåëèêîì ïðèíèìàåøü åãî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ. Çäåñü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ãîâîðÿò - íå çíàÿ áðîäó, íå ñóéñÿ â âîäó! Ýòîò àíàëèç òû äîëæíà áûëà ñäåëàòü _äî_ ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ñòèëëðåí. Õîòÿ... âîçìîæíî, òàêîé èíöèäåíò ïðîèçîø¸ë áû ïðîñòî íåìíîãî ïîçæå. 

- Òåïåðü - òâî¸ çàäàíèå.   
- 154 ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèìåðíî...   
- Ñõåìà ðàñ÷¸òà?   
- ß êëàññèôèöèðîâàëà ñòóäåíòîâ íà òåõ, êòî óæèíàåò, è òåõ, êòî íåò. Ñ÷èòàëà äâà äíÿ, çà óæèíîì. Ïîòîì óçíàëà ó Äîááè, ÷òî ñòóäåíòîâ íèêîãäà íå êîðìÿò â ñïàëüíÿõ è ãîñòèíûõ, à ñëèçåðèíöû íå åäÿò íà êóõíå. Óçíàëà, êòî áûë â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ïîäòâåðäèëà ó Ñòèëëðåí... Õëþï.   
- Ì-äà. Íå ñîâñåì òî÷íî - òû óïóñòèëà òåõ, êòî íà ýòîé íåäåëå ñðî÷íî óåõàë äîìîé.   
- Îé. Íåò - òàêîé îäèí, ÿ âèäåëà êàê Ñíåéï åãî ïðîâîæàë.   
- À ó÷ëà â ðàñ÷¸òå?   
- Äà, èçâèíèòå, íå ñêàçàëà...   
- ×òî æ, ïðîäîëæèì. Âîò òåáå êàññåòà. Ïîäãîòîâü òðè âàðèàíòà îäåæäû ìàããëîâñêîé äåâóøêè òâîåãî âîçðàñòà, ñ ïðèìåðíûì îïèñàíèåì ïîâåäåíèÿ äëÿ êàæäîãî. Â øêàôó ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû - ÷àñòè îäåæäû. Äâà èç ýòèõ âàðèàíòîâ òåáå ïðèä¸òñÿ íîñèòü, òàê ÷òî âíèìàòåëüíåå. Ó÷òè êëèìàò ýòîé ñòðàíû. Íà÷èíàé. 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí, êàê Âû ìîãëè òàê ðèñêîâàòü ðåá¸íêîì, ýòî âåäü Âàøè óðîêè íà÷àëè äåëàòü å¸ ïîâåäåíèå...   
- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, å¸ ïîâåäåíèå - íå îïðàâäàíèå äåéñòâèé Âàøèõ... ïèòîìöåâ! È, êñòàòè, îíî äàæå íå âûøëî çà ðàìêè ïðèëè÷èé.   
- ß ìîã íå óñïåòü!   
- Íå ìîãëè. Âàì áûëî - 30 ñåêóíä äî ýòîãî ìåñòà. ß áûë ãîòîâ ïîäíÿòü òðåâîãó. À ìåðû ÿ ïðèìó. È ïðîøó Âàñ!   
- Óæå. Ïîëàãàþ, íà ìåñÿö õâàòèò. Íî ñèòóàöèÿ... íàêàëÿåòñÿ. È áåç Óèçëè.   
- ß çíàþ. Âû âèäèòå âàðèàíòû?   
- ß è ó Âàñ èõ íå âèæó. Íî - ìîæåò Âû âèäèòå.   
- Áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ.   
- Îñòîðîæíåå, îíà æå ðåá¸íîê è ãðèôôèíäîðêà!   
- ß çíàþ. 

×òî ÿ äåëàþ? Èç ìèëîé, ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîé, áîéêîé äåâî÷êè...   
Áîæå, Ìåðëèí, ÿ íå çíàþ êòî òàì åñòü - ïîìîãèòå ìíå... Ïóñòü îíà óöåëååò, ïóñòü íàì âîîáùå âñ¸ ýòî íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà. Ðàäè ýòèõ äåòåé. 

Ëàäíî. Íàäî ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ñëåäóþùèì çàíÿòèÿì. Íàäî ðàáîòàòü - íà÷àë, òàê çàêàí÷èâàé. Çíàë ÷òî áóäåò - çíàë. Ïðèêðûâàé äåâî÷êó, õîòü ñîáîé.


	5. Êàê ìàããëû

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 4. **

- Äà, äîðîãàÿ, íó æå, ñêîðåå... 

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí, çäðàâñòâóéòå! ß... Îé!   
Âèäåëè êîãäà-íèáóäü, êàê ñòèðàåòñÿ ãðàíèöà ìåæäó ëèöîì è âîëîñàìè? ß òîæå íåò. À âîò - áûâàåò!   
- Äæèííè, ïîðòêëþ÷ íå ñðàáîòàåò. Âåðíèñü.   
- Íî... ß... Âû... ÊÀÊ ÂÛ ÌÎÆÅÒÅ ÏÐÈ...   
- ÒÈÕÎ! Î÷êî ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà áåñïîëåçíûå ýìîöèè. ×òî òåáÿ òàê âçâîëíîâàëî?   
- Âû, â ïîñòåëè ñ... æåíùèíîé!   
- Äà íó? Ñìîòðè.   
Íåìàÿ ñöåíà.   
- Õîðîøèé ïàðèê - âîçüìè. Ìÿ÷èê íå äàì - ñàìîìó íóæåí. Êñòàòè - ÿ ïîõîæ íà ÷åëîâåêà èç ïîñòåëè? Èëè áîòèíêè âñ¸-òàêè ìåøàþò? Ñàäèñü. 

- Ïî÷åìó òû íà÷àëà âîïèòü è ïîáåæàëà?   
- Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü...   
- Íà òåáÿ íàïàëè, ýòî îïàñíî äëÿ òåáÿ? Íàçîâè ïðè÷èíó ÒÂÎÈÕ äåéñòâèé.   
- Ìíå áûëî ñòûäíî. È âñåãäà çàïðåùàëè íà ýòî ñìîòðåòü.   
- Íà ÷òî? Íà ëþäåé â ïîñòåëè?   
- Íåò. Íà... Íó...   
- Íå ìó÷àéñÿ - ÿ ïîíÿë. Ýòèì ìû çàéì¸ìñÿ ïîçæå, à ïîêà - óêàæè èñõîäíóþ îøèáêó.   
- ß ñäåëàëà îøèáêó â âûâîäàõ èç òîãî, ÷òî óâèäåëà.   
- Òû ñäåëàëà òî, ÷òî äåëàåò âñÿêèé ÷åëîâåê. Ñëóøàé. 

Ìû íèêîãäà íå âèäèì, íå ñëûøèì è íå îñÿçàåì âñåãî. Ìû âñåãäà ïîëó÷àåì ÷àñòü è äîäóìûâàåì íåäîñòàþùåå. ×åì áîëüøå ìû âèäèì - òåì ìåíüøå äîäóìûâàåì.   
×àùå âñåãî ìû äîäóìûâàåì è âîîáðàæàåì ñðàçó, íå ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî äåëàåì.   
Òû íå ìîæåøü ñåáå ýòîãî ïîçâîëèòü. Òû äîëæíà òî÷íî ðàçäåëÿòü ñâîè ìûñëè íà òî, ÷òî òû ÇÍÀÅØÜ È ÂÈÄÈØÜ è íà òî, ÷òî òû ÏÐÅÄÏÎËÀÃÀÅØÜ ñ òîé èëè èíîé äîëåé óâåðåííîñòè.   
Ó ìàããëîâ åñòü ëþäè, êîòîðûå äîëæíû èñïîëüçîâàòü òàêóþ ïðîöåäóðó â ñâîåé ðàáîòå ïîñòîÿííî. Ýòî ó÷¸íûå.   
Ñíà÷àëà îíè ÍÀÁËÞÄÀÞÒ. Ïîòîì ÂÛÄÂÈÃÀÞÒ ÃÈÏÎÒÅÇÛ - äîãàäêè è îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Èõ îíè ÏÐÎÂÅÐßÞÒ è ëèáî îòâåðãàþò ëèáî ïðèíèìàþò. 

- Êàê áóäåøü äóìàòü òû?   
- Óâèæó, ïðåäïîëîæó âàðèàíòû, ïîòîì ïðîâåðþ.   
- Êàê?   
- Ïîñìîòðþ, âñïîìíþ, îöåíþ âîçìîæíîñòè.   
- Êàêèå âàðèàíòû òû ïðåäïîëîæèøü?   
- Âîçìîæíûå.   
- Òî åñòü?   
- Òå, êîòîðûå âîçìîæíû â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè...   
- Íåò. Òû íå ìîæåøü çíàòü î ñèòóàöèè âñ¸.   
- Òå, ÷òî áóäóò... Òå ÷òî ñìîãó ïðèäóìàòü, îïðàâäûâàÿ óâèäåííîå.   
- À ÷òî, óñëûøàííîå áóäåì èãíîðèðîâàòü?   
- Íåò, èñïîëüçóþ âñ¸ ÷òî óçíàþ. 

Íàïîñëåäîê - âîò òåáå èñòîðèÿ. Ó÷¸íûé è íå ó÷¸íûé åõàëè â ïîåçäå ïî Øîòëàíäèè. Îíè óâèäåëè îâöó. "Ñìîòðè, - ñêàçàë îáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê, - â Øîòëàíäèè ÷¸ðíûå îâöû!". "Íåò, - ñêàçàë ó÷¸íûé, - â Øîòëàíäèè åñòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îäíà îâöà, ó êîòîðîé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îäèí áîê ÷¸ðíûé".   
Íå õèõèêàé - âîò òåáå ôîòîãðàôèè îäíîé øîòëàíäñêîé îâöû â ïðîôèëü è â ôàñ. 

- Âîò òåáå ôîòîãðàôèè, íà÷èíàé.   
- Õâîñò êîøêè, âåð¸âêà, çìåÿ, òðåùèíà íà ïîëó...   
- Åù¸?   
- Áóìàæíûé æãóò, ðèñóíîê.   
- Åù¸?   
- Òåíü îò ÷åãî-òî. Äûì.   
- Òàê. Íà÷èíàé ïðîâåðÿòü... 

- Âîò ñåðèÿ ôîòîãðàôèé. Òû íà÷èíàåøü ñ ïåðâîé, à ïîòîì óòî÷íÿåøü. 

- Ïî÷åìó íàó÷íûå êíèãè è ó÷åáíèêè öåííåå ãàçåòíîé ñòàòüè?   
- Òàì óæå ïðîâåðåííûå äàííûå.   
- Íåò. Òî÷íåå.   
- Òàì òî÷íî îòäåëåíû äàííûå îò ãèïîòåç è ïðîöåññà èõ ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ.   
- Ê ñëåäóþùåìó çàíÿòèþ òû íàéä¸øü â Õîãâàðòñå äåñÿòü íàáëþäåíèé, êîòîðûå âñåìè äîäóìûâàþòñÿ íåâåðíî. È äåñÿòü - îòíîñèòåëüíî êîòîðûõ íà ñàìîì äåëå íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü âåðíûå îíè èëè íåò.   
- Âñåãî-òî?   
- Òû ïîìíèøü î ïîäáîðå îäåæäû? Ê êàæäîìó êîìïëåêòó òû ïîäáåð¸øü ïîâåäåíèå, êîòîðîå ïîçâîëèò ìàããëàì ñ÷èòàòü òåáÿ ïîäõîäÿùåé ê ýòî îäåæäå. Ñâîáîäíà.

  
**Èñòîðèÿ 4. "Êàê ìàããëû..." **  
_Ñóíüöçû ñêàçàë:   
"Íàïàäàé òàì, ãäå îí íå ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ"   
Ñóíüöçû, "Èñêóññòâî âîéíû" _

...   
- Â-ñåäüìûõ Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè âåðÿò ÷òî äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ ïëîñêîãî æèâîòà íàäî ïîãîëîäàòü. Ïîñëå ïåðâîãî æå îáåäà - îíè îïÿòü êðóãëûå.   
Â-âîñüìûõ, Äèí Òîìàñ âåðèò, ÷òî îò ëÿãóøåê è æàá âîçíèêàþò áîðîäàâêè. Íè îäíîé íå âèäåëà íè ó Íåâèëëà, íè ó Ãåðìèîíû, íè ó Ðîíà.   
Â-äåâÿòûõ, äâå ïåðâîêóðñíèöû Ðàâåíêëî ïûòàëèñü êîðìèòü åæà ÿáëîêàìè è ãðèáàìè è âåðÿò, ÷òî îí èõ åë. Íî÷üþ òîò áðîäèë ïî êîððèäîðó è ëîâèë æóêîâ ñ ïàóêàìè, à â÷åðà íà "Óõîäå" Õàãðèä äàë åìó ëÿãóøêó.   
Â-äåñÿòûõ, Ëèíäà Äæîíñîí, ëîâåö Õàôôëïàôà õî÷åò ëåòàòü áûñòðåå è ïåðåøëà íà îâîùíóþ äèåòó. Îíà áóäåò ëåòàòü òîëüêî õóæå - íå ñìîæåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ.   
_"È Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ âåðèò ÷òî õîòü ÷òî-òî âèäèò âåðíî... Âîò ëåæèò ìàòðàñ - ÷òî-òî îí çàäóìàë, çóá äàþ!"_

- Äëÿ íà÷àëà íè÷åãî. Íî ÿ íå ñëûøàë íè÷åãî î Ñëèçåðèíå è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿõ - ïî äâà. Ïðîäîëæèì - èäè, îäåâàéñÿ. 

- Òàê, ëåãåíäà?   
_"Îé, çàáûëà..."   
_- ×òî?   
- Îïðàâäàíèå òâîåãî êîñòþìà, èñòîðèÿ îäåòîé â íåãî äåâóøêè.   
_"Áëèí, ïðèäóìûâàåì áûñòðî..."_   
- Ìîÿ?   
- Äæèííè, áûñòðåå.   
_"Ëàäíî, ÷òî óñïåëà..."   
_- ß - øêîëüíèöà, äåâÿòîãî êëàññà, âåð÷óñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ëþáëþ ëèòåðàòóðó...   
- Êàêîé øêîëû?   
_"Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà..."_   
- Ý-ý-ý... Ñòî òðèíàäöàòîé!   
- Êîãäà èä¸ò "Ýëåí è ðåáÿòà"?   
_"Êàêàÿ åù¸ Ýëåí è ïî÷åìó êîãäà, à íå êóäà?!"_   
- Êòî!?   
- À ó òåáÿ õèìè÷êà ïðåäêàì ÷àñòî ñòó÷èò? À íà ôèçðå íîðìàëüíî êîëáàñèëèñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç èëè çàïëþùèëî êîíêðåòíî?   
_"À êðþêîëîáûå íþõëåðû áûâàþò ïåðåñîë¸íûå!"_   
- ß íå ïîíÿëà. Íè÷åãî.   
- Âîò-âîò. Óêàæè ñâîè îøèáêè.   
_"Âñåãäà ïîïàäàþñü. Áîëüøå íå áóäó ñèäåòü ñ ÷àðàìè!"   
_- ß íå ñìîãó îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñû - ìíå íå õâàòèò äàííûõ.   
- Êàêèõ?   
- Îáðàçà æèçíè, çíàíèÿ ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ è âåùåé...   
- ×òî åù¸?   
_"×òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü? Âíåøíèé âèä - îäåæäà, îòâåòû íà âîïðîñû - åñëè ñïðîñÿò è..."_   
- ß íå òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàþ.   
- ×òî äåëàòü?   
_"À ÷òî äåëàòü? ß çà 5 ìèíóò íå âûó÷ó, òàê ÷òî..."_   
- Íàäî îáúÿñíèòü òàê, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî êàê ó ìåíÿ.   
- Èëè?   
_"Íàôèã? À, âåäü íå âñ¸ æå êàê ó íèõ."   
_- ×òîáû íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîâåðèòü!!!   
- Ýòî âíåøíÿÿ ÷àñòü ëåãåíäû. Î òâîåé, âíóòðåííåé?   
_"Ñåáå-òî çà÷åì âðàòü? È òàê ïðîòèâíî..."   
_- Òàêàÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïðèøëîñü ïðèäóìûâàòü ïîâåäåíèå.   
- Íàçîâè òàêóþ ìàíåðó äâóìÿ ñëîâàìè.   
Ïàóçà.   
_"Äâóìÿ, äâóìÿ, äâóìÿ..."_   
- Ìèíèìóì óñèëèé. 

- È Äæèííè - òû íå âð¸øü. Òû ó÷èøüñÿ ïðåäïîëàãàòü ðåàêöèþ äðóãèõ. È ââîäèòü å¸ â íóæíîå ðóñëî. Ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ýòî ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ...   
_"Óé-ó-é-óé.... Æó-æó-æó-æó.... ×åãî-òî îí ñåãîäíÿ ñòðàøíî çàíóäíî... Äà ÿ óæå ïîíÿëà, ÷åãî òàì äàëüøå? Ãîâîðèë óæå ýòî âñ¸..."_

... Ó÷òè òàêæå, ÷òî òî áðåâíî, êîòîðîå òàê ýëåãàíòíî ïðèêîñí¸òñÿ ê òâîåìó ñòóëó, ïîæàëóé íàèìåíåå.. ÁÎËÅÇÍÅÍÍÛÉ ÑÏÎÑÎÁ ÒÅÁß ÁÓÄÈÒÜ!   
Âñòàâàé. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.   
- Ìåíÿ ñáèëî áðåâíî íà âåð¸âêå. Øóòêà â ñòèëå ìîèõ áðàòöåâ.   
- Äà íó? À òû áû ÷òî ïðåäïî÷ëà - áûòü ñâÿçàííîé è ïîäâåøåííîé ê ïîòîëêó? Ïî÷åìó òû ïðîïóñòèëà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå?   
- ß... Î÷åíü óæ áûëî ìîíîòîííî è ïîâòîðÿëîñü êàê-òî...   
- Òàê áûëî ðàíüøå, ïîë÷àñà íàçàä?   
- Íåò.   
- Òàê ÷òî òåáå íàäî áûëî äåëàòü?   
- Ñëåäèòü?   
- Çà ÷åì?   
- Çà îïàñíîñòüþ...   
- Òû òàê è äåëàëà. ×òî íå âûøëî? ×òî äåëàòü?   
Ïàóçà.   
- Çà îòëè÷èÿìè?   
- Òî÷íåå.   
- Çà èçìåíåíèÿìè è... íàïðàâëåíèåì èçìåíåíèé.   
- Åù¸.   
- Çà ñìûñëîì.   
- Åù¸. Íà êîãî âñ¸ ýòî âëèÿëî?   
- Çà ñâîèì ñîñòîÿíèåì.   
- Âîò òåáå ïðè¸ì - ïðåâðàùàé ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â òåêñò, ïðîêðó÷èâàé åãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Âûäåëÿé öåëè. Âðÿìÿ îò âðåìåíè - îöåíèâàé ñèòóàöèþ çàíîâî. Ñëåäè çà ñîáîé - åñëè çàñûïàåøü, íàéäè äðóãîé îáúåêò âíèìàíèÿ.   
Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç - ìàòðàñà òàì íå îêàæåòñÿ. 

- Ëåãåíäó.   
- ×àñòíàÿ çàêðûòàÿ àíãëèéñêàÿ øêîëà, ïåðåâîæóñü â Ðîññèþ. Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàþ, íî ó÷óñü.   
- Åñëè áóäóò ñïðàøèâàòü...   
- Áóäó ðàññêàçûâàòü î Õîãâàðòñå, íå óïîìèíàÿ ìàãèþ è íàçâàíèÿ ïðåäìåòîâ. Ñêàæó âñêîëüçü, ÷òî íå ëþáèëà øêîëó.   
- Ïîøëè. È ïîìíè - òû èä¸øü íå ñòîëüêî ó÷èòü ïðåäìåò, ñêîëüêî ó÷èòüñÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü è îñâàèâàòü ìàããëîâñêèå ñïîñîáû ó÷èòüñÿ è äóìàòü. 

- Äåâî÷êà, äà òû ÷òî-æå ÂÑ¨ çàïèñûâàåøü?   
_"Òû æå ñàìà ñêàçàëà!"_   
- À íàäî íå òàê?   
- Äà ìû òàê ãîä ïðîñèäèì! ×òî ìíå - ëèíåéêîé òâîè çàïèñè ìåðÿòü?   
_"Âîîáùå-òî òàê è äåëàþò..."_   
- Òû êîíñïåêò ñîñòàâëÿòü óìååøü?   
_"Òàê. À ÷òî îíà ïðåäïîëàãàåò ïîä ýòèì?"_   
- Íàâåðíîå, íåò...   
- Åñòü íåêîëüêî ñïîñîáîâ: ïåðâûé - çàïèñûâàòü òåçèñû, òî åñòü îñíîâíûå ïîëîæåíèÿ, âòîðîé - çàíîñèòü â òàáëèöó - ñîïîñòàâëÿÿ òàì ýëåìåíòû "ÇÀ-ÏÐÎÒÈÂ" è òîìó ïîäîáíûå, òðåòèé - ñîñòàâèòü áëîê-ñõåìó. Ïðè ýòîì - èñïîëüçóé òèïîâûå ôîðìû áëîêîâ äëÿ òèïîâûõ ñòðóêòóð è ôóíêöèé (êîæà - çàùèòà, êðîâü- îáìåí), òèïîâûå âèäû ñâÿçåé (çàâèñèò, ÿâëÿåòñÿ, ïåðåõîäèò...). Åñòü è äðóãèå ñïîñîáû ñîñòàâëåíèÿ êîíñïåêòîâ, íî ïîêà ïîòðåíèðóåìñÿ... 

- Òåáå Íèíåëü Ñòåïàíîâíà ïîÿñíèëà, êàê êîíñïåêòèðóåòñÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ?   
- Äà.   
- Îòëè÷íî - âîò òåáå êíèãà. Ñäåëàé ìíå êîíñïåêòû ïåðâîé ãëàâû - ê ñëåäóþùåìó çàíÿòèþ.   
_"À ñïàòü ÿ êîãäà áóäó?!"_   
- Ñýð, ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü, íî...   
- Ýòè ñïîñîáû âïîëíå ïðèìåíèìû è ê òâîèì êîíñïåêòàì. Èäè.   
_"Ìàìà, ðîäè ìåíÿ îáðàòíî...."_

  



	6. Ïðîñòåéøèå ñðåäñòâà

  
**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 5. **

- Êîíôåòó âèäèøü? Âîçüìè å¸.   
- È ÷òî ñ íåé äåëàòü?   
- Îñìîòðè å¸. Ñòûêè åñòü?   
- Íåò.   
- Ñüåøü å¸. Äà åøü ñïîêîéíî - ýòî íîðìàëüíàÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ êîíôåòà, áåçî âñÿêèõ ôîêóñîâ. Îïèøè ìíå å¸ ñîñòàâ.   
- Øîêîëàä, äîâîëüíî ãîðüêèé, ñëîé íå òîëñòûé. Äæåì - ãóñòîé, âÿçêèé... Âêóñíàÿ. À åù¸ äàäèòå?   
- Åñëè òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, êàê å¸ ñäåëàëè. Ïðèñòóïàé.   
- Íàâåðíîå, îòëèëè áóòûëî÷êó, à ïîòîì çàëèëè â íå¸ äæåì?   
- Äæåì âÿçêèé.   
- Íàãðåëè - ìàìà òàê äåëàåò...   
- Øîêîëàä ðàñïëàâèòñÿ.   
- Âçÿëè òîëñòûé ñëîé?   
- À êóäà ïîòîì äåëè ëèøíåå? È êàê òàêîå äåëàòü ïðè ìàññîâîì ïðîèçâîäñòâå - äåñÿòêè òûñÿ÷ â äåíü? Êñòàòè, çàëèâàòü - ýòî òîæå ñëîæíî, òî åñòü áóäåò î÷åíü äîðîãî.   
- Ý-ý-ý... Äàæå íå çíàþ... Ìàãèè íåò...   
- Òàê ÷òî âòîðóþ êîíôåòó ñüåì ÿ, à òû áóäåøü ó÷èòüñÿ. 

....   
Ìàããëû âûíóæäåíû ðåøàòü òàêèå çàäà÷è ÷àñòî - îíè ðàçðàáîòàëè ñïîñîá èõ ðåøåíèÿ...   
Íà÷èíàé ñ òîãî, ÷òî îïðåäåëÿé ïðîáëåìó - ÷òî òåáå ìåøàåò. Ïîòîì àíàëèçèðóé - ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü, îïðåäåëÿé ÷àñòè è ñïîñîá èõ ñâÿçè. Ïîñëå èùè, ãäå âîçíèêàåò çàòðóäíåíèå - ìåæäó êàêèìè ÷àñòÿìè. Ïîòîì ðåøàé, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü.   
Äàëüøå íà÷èíàé ìåíÿòü ÷àñòè è ñïîñîá îáðàùåíèÿ ñ íèìè. Âîò òåáå íåñêîëüêî ïðè¸ìîâ: ñäåëàé íàîáîðîò, ðàçäåëè íà ÷àñòè, íàéäè àíàëîãèþ, ïðîñòî ôàíòàçèðóé.   
Ýòî - íå ïðàâèëà, ýòî íàïðàâëåíèå äëÿ ïîèñêîâ.   
.... 

- Ïðèñòóïàé - êàê äåëàòü òàêèå êîíôåòû, åñëè íàãðåâàòü äæåì íåëüçÿ, ñòåíêè íå ìîãóò áûòü òîëñòûìè è çàëèâàòü åãî - òîæå íå ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá? 

- ×òî, êàê òû äóìàëà, äåëàëè ñíà÷àëà?   
- Îòëèâàëè áóòûëî÷êó, à ïîòîì çàëèâàëè äæåì.   
- È?   
- Òî åñòü... Î!

**Èñòîðèÿ 5. "Ïðîñòåéøèå ñðåäñòâà" **

- Êàê òåáå äâîð?   
- Äâîð êàê äâîð... Ãðÿçíûé, òîëüêî...   
- Íå áåç ýòîãî. Ñìîòðè è ñëóøàé. 

"ßÑÎØËÀÑÓÌÀ-À-À ßÑÎØËÀÑÓÌÀ-À-À, ß ñî-ø-ëà ñ ó-ìà-à-à..."   
- Îïÿòü Âåíüêà èç 14-é âðóáèë!   
- Âåíüêà! Âûêëþ÷è, èðîä, äåñÿòûé ÷àñ!   
- Ç-ç-çàãëîõíèòå, ñòò-åðâû ñòûðûå... Êê-óëüòóðíî îòäûõàòü áóäó! 

-Ïðîáëåìà ÿñíà? Ó òåáÿ åñòü äâà ÷àñà. Íóæíî, ÷òîáû àãðåãàò Âåíèàìèíà çàìîë÷àë äî óòðà. 

Íó ÷òî æ, ñíà÷àëà îñìîòðèìñÿ. Êàê ó÷èëè - à òî îïÿòü áðåâíîì â ñòóë...   
Ðàçáèâàåì âèäèìóþ ÷àñòü íà êâàäðàòû è íà÷èíàåì - ïåðâûé ðÿä êâàäðàò ïåðâûé, âòîðîé... Âðîäå íè÷åãî.   
Ïîéä¸ì è ïîãëÿäèì... 

Äâåðü â ïîäúåçä, æåëåçíàÿ çàìîê ñ êíîïêàìè - ÷òî-òî íàäî íàáðàòü... Î, äà òðè èç íèõ áëåñòÿùèå - íà íèõ è íàæìó. Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ó ìàããëîâ ïî ãîëîñó íå óçíàþò!   
Ãðÿçèùà, âîíÿåò, âëàæíî.   
×åòâ¸ðòûé ýòàæ, 14-ÿ êâàðòèðà. Äâåðü æåëåçíàÿ, çà íåé îð¸ò äèíàìèê. Îñìîòðèìñÿ. Ïåðâûé ðÿä, êâàäðàò ïåðâûé, âòîðîé, ÷åòâ¸ðòûé... Ñòîï, ñáèëàñü. Ïåðâûé, âòîðîé, ÷åòâ¸ðòûé... Îïÿòü! Âòîðîé, ÷åòâ¸ðòûé. Õì. À íó, íå áóäó ñìîòðåòü, òîëüêî óãîëêîì ãëàçà âçãëÿíó ñðàçó íà òðåòèé. Íó âîò - äåòåêòîð ìàãèè. Ïîõîæ íà íàøè ìèíèñòåðñêèå, çàùèù¸í çàêëèíàíèåì ðàññåèâàíèÿ âíèìàíèÿ. Òî åñòü - íèêàêîé ìàãèè. 

Òàê äâåðü æåëåçíàÿ êëþ÷à íåò, ìàãèè òîæå. Àïïàðàò çà äâåðüþ.   
Â ÷¸ì ïðîáëåìà - â ðàáîòå àïïàðàòà. Ñèñòåìà ñîñòîèò èç àïïàðàòà, êîìíàòû, îòãîðîæåííîé äâåðüþ. Î - àïïàðàò ïîäêëþ÷åí ê ýëåêòðîñåòè. Òàê ÷òî åù¸ ñåòü.   
ß ìîãó äîáðàòüñÿ òîëüêî äî ÷àñòè ñåòè, ÷òî çäåñü - íà ïëîùàäêå. Ïðîâîäà íå âèäíî - îí â ñòåíå, íî... øêàô â ñòåíå, âíóòðè åù¸ îäèí àïïàðàò. Ýëåêòðîñ÷¸ò÷èê. Ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî èä¸ò ÷åðåç íåãî, à äâåðöà ïðèîòêðûòà.   
Îòëè÷íî - âîò è äîñòóï. 

Ïðîñòî òàê íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåøü. Ðóêîé - äîñòàíåòñÿ. Ìîæíî ñóíóòü êóñîê ïðîâîëîêè ìåæäó êîíòàêòàìè. Âñ¸ ñðàáîòàåò, íî áóäåò î÷åíü çàìåòíî è âîçìîæíî ýòîò "Âåíÿ" ïðèáåæèò ðàçáèðàòüñÿ, íàéäóòñÿ ñâèäåòåëè... Õîðîøî áû ïîèçÿùíåå. 

Èòàê - èäåàëüíîå ðåøåíèå êîãäà ïðîâîäíèê åñòü è êîãäà åãî íåò. Òî åñòü - îí äîëæåí ïîÿâèòüñÿ.   
Ìíå íóæíî âåùåñòâî, êîòîðîå èíîãäà - ïðîâîäíèê, à èíîãäà íåò.   
Êîíå÷íî, ïðè êàêîì íèáóäü âíåøíåì âîçäåéñòâèè-ïîëå... 

×òî áóäåì äåëàòü? Ñïðàâî÷íèê ýôôåêòîâ îñòàëñÿ â êëàññå... 

×åãî ó íàñ ìåíÿåò ïðîâîäèìîñòü, êàê ñîçäàòü ïðîâîäíèê íà êëåììàõ? È êîãäà?   
Ýëåêòðîìàãíèòíîå ïîëå - àãà, è ãåíåðàòîð ðàçìåðîì ñ ìåíÿ.   
Ðîãàòêà - ïîïàñòü ñ ëåñòíèöû â äâå êëåììû.   
Âîäà ñîë¸íàÿ - ñàìà çàöåïèòñÿ çà êëåììû... 

Áëèí, êàê æå òóò âëàæíî! Âñïîòåëà, ïëàòîê íå çàáûëà - õîðîøî... ïëàòîê äàæå íàìîê... Íàìîê. Ïîò. Ñîëü. ÅÑÒÜ! 

Åñëè îí ïðîñòî ïëàòîê - ýòî íå ïðîâîäíèê. À âîò åñëè îí íàìîê, è æèäêîñòü ñîë¸íàÿ - ïðîâîäíèê è åù¸ êàêîé! 

Íó âñ¸, "Âåíÿ"! Ñèäåòü òåáå áåç ìóçûêè... 

Ãäå è êàê ìíå âçÿòü ñîëü, âîäó, ïðè÷¸ì òàêóþ, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ òàì ïîñòåïåííî?   
Å¸ íàäî ñîáðàòü. Êàê ó íàñ ïðîôåññîð-ìàããë ëþáèò ãîâîðèòü? Íåò - îãëÿíèñü âîêðóã. 

Òóò âîäû íåò.   
Çàêðåïèòü ñîñóä, êàïàþùèé - íåò ñîñóäà.   
Ñêîíäåíñèðîâàòü èç âîçäóõà - äîëãî, ìàëî.   
Ïëåñíóòü... Ëó÷øå ïðîâîëîêà.   
Èçìåíåíèå ñîñòîÿíèé ÷åãî äàñò âîäó?   
Ñàìîé âîäû. Òâ¸ðäàÿ - æèäêàÿ.   
Âîäà áûâàåò òâ¸ðäîé - îíà ìîæåò ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïîñòåïåííî. 

Ïåðâûì äåëîì ìû, êàê ïðèìåðíûå äåâî÷êè, ïîìîæåì ìàìå è ñõîäèì çà ñîëüþ. À çàîäíî ïðèõâàòèì êóñîê ëüäà, çàïèõàâ åãî â ïàêåò. 

Òåïåðü ìû ïîäíèìåìñÿ è ïîëîæèì ëèñòîê èç áëîêíîòà íà êëåììû. Çàñûïëåì åãî ñîëüþ.   
Ýòàæîì âûøå âûçîâåì ëèôò. Ñïóñòèìñÿ íà ïîë-ëåñòíèöû. Ïîäüåçæàåò. Íèêîãî íåò.   
Îòëè÷íî - êëàä¸ì êóñîê ëüäà íà ëèñò, ïðèêðûâàåì äâåðöó, òèõîíüêî ïîäíèìàåìñÿ è ñàäèìñÿ â ëèôò. Åäåì âíèç.   
"×òî-âû, ÷òî-âû, ýòà äåâî÷êà åõàëà ñ âåðõíåãî ýòàæà." 

- Âñ¸, ñýð.   
"ÍÀÑ ÍÅ ÄÎÃÎÍßÒ..."   
- Òû äóìàåøü?   
- Ìèíóòû òðè íàäî ïîäîæäàòü...   
Â êâàðòèðå Âåíè ãàñíåò ñâåò è ðàçäàþòñÿ ñòðàøíûå ñëîâà.   
- Ñýð, à ïî÷åìó ýòîãî çàêëèíàíèå íå ïåðåâîäèò?   
- Ïðîÿâè ôàíòàçèþ è äîãàäàéñÿ ïî ñèòóàöèè. Ñëåäû îñòàíóòñÿ?   
- ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà - íåò.   
- Â ùèòêå ïîêîïàëàñü?   
- Äà.   
- Ñîëü?   
- Àãà...   
- Õîðîøåå ðåøåíèå. Äåëàåøü óñïåõè. Äà - òâîÿ êîíôåòà. 

- Ñëàâà òå ãîñïîäè, ó Âåíüêè ñâåò âûðóáèëñÿ...   
- Ýëåêòðèêîâ îí äî ïîíåäåëüíèêà íå äîçîâ¸òñÿ! 

Â áîåâèêàõ ïîäîáíûå ñöåíû âûãëÿäÿò òàê - ãëàâíûå ãåðîè óõîäÿò â çàêàò èëè åäóò/óâåðåííî øàãàþò äîìîé íà ôîíå ïûëàþùèõ âðàæåñêèõ óêðåïëåíèé, òîï÷à òÿæ¸ëûìè áîòèíêàìè áèòîå ñòåêëî è îñîáî ïðîòèâíûõ âðàãîâ, ïîä âîñõèù¸ííûìè âçãëÿäàìè çðèòåëåé...   
Â êîìåäèÿõ - îòðèöàòåëüíûå ïåðñîíàæè âûëåçàþò èç ëóæ ïîä îáùèé õîõîò.   
Òóò âñ¸ áûëî ãîðàçäî ìåíåå ýôôåêòíî - äâîå çàøëè çà óãîë è èñ÷åçëè. Áåç ñâèäåòåëåé è ýôôåêòîâ. Â òèøèíå. 

- Òû íà ïðàçäíèêè åäåøü äîìîé?   
- Ìàìà î÷åíü ïðîñèëà...   
- Ïåðåä îòúåçäîì - çàéäè êî ìíå. Ïîëó÷èøü çàäàíèå.


	7. Äîìîé

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 6. **

- Ïåðåîäåâàéñÿ - ïîøëè, ïîãóëÿåì.   
- ???   
- Áûñòðåå. 

- Ñëåäóþùàÿ ñòàíöèÿ - Ðèæñêàÿ...   
- Ïî÷åìó îíè âñå òîëêàþòñÿ?   
- Íà óëèöå ïîãîâîðèì. Ïîäóìàé. 

- Òû ñïðàøèâàëà - ïî÷åìó âñå òîëêàþòñÿ. Òâîé îòâåò?   
- Èõ ìíîãî.   
- Åù¸.   
- Îíè äâèæóòñÿ. Íåìíîãî ïî ðàçíîìó. Ñýð, à Âû íå ðàçðåøèòå ìíå... êîå-÷òî êóïèòü?   
- Ïðè óñëîâèè.   
- Êàêîì?   
- Êàê âñåãäà - ëåãåíäà.   
- ß ïîäóìàþ... 

- Ãäå ìû?   
- Êàêîé-òî öåíòð ðàçâëå÷åíèé. Íà Õîãñìèò-ßðìàðêó ïîõîæå.   
- ×òî äóìàåøü î ëþäÿõ è ãîðîäå?   
- Çíàåòå, à ïðåäïðàçäíè÷íîé ñóåòû òóò íåò. Êàê-òî áóäíè÷íî. Çäåñü íå îòìå÷àþò Ðîæäåñòâî?   
- Íå â ýòî âðåìÿ. È íå òàê øèðîêî... Äâà áèëåòà. Ñïàñèáî. Êàê òîëüêî ïîäîéä¸ò êàáèíêà - çàëåçàé. 

- ×òî òû åù¸ ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü î ãîðîäå è ëþäÿõ â öåëîì?   
- Èõ ìíîãî.   
- Ïî÷åìó òåáÿ ó÷àò çäåñü, à íå â Õîãâàðòñå?   
- Åñòü ãäå òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ...   
- Ïî÷åìó íå äåëàòü ýòîãî òàì æå? Âñïîìèíàé îñíîâû êëàññèôèêàöèè.   
- Çäåñü ìíîãî ðàçíîãî.   
- Åù¸. Òû ó÷èøüñÿ, à íå îêðóæàþùèõ ó÷àò.   
- ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ îá ýòîì ìèðå. Ìíå íàäî äóìàòü.   
- Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîñòîÿííî çàïðåùàþ òåáå èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ?   
- Ó ìàããëîâ å¸ íåò.   
- Íó è?   
- Îíè... áîëüøå âûíóæäåíû äóìàòü.   
- Âñå?   
- Íåò. Âîò âû - äðóãîå äåëî...   
- Áåç ëèøíåé ëåñòè, è íå ÿçâè. Äîìà ïðèäóìàåøü åù¸ ïðè÷èíû è ñâÿæåøü èõ â ñèñòåìó. À òåïåðü îãëÿíèñü.   
Ïàóçà.   
- Ìåðëèí âåëèêèé... ÝÒÎ ÎÄÈÍ ÃÎÐÎÄ?! ß äàæå íå âèæó åãî êðà¸â...   
- Äà. ×òî òåáå èçâåñòíî îá èçó÷åíèè çàêîíîìåðíîñòåé?   
- Äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ìíîãî äàííûõ.   
- Äàëüøå òû áóäåøü çàíèìàòüñÿ èçó÷åíèåì ëþäåé. Òû äîëæíà çíàòü - êàê ëþäè îáû÷íî äóìàþò, êàê ïðèíèìàþò ðåøåíèÿ, êàê ðåàãèðóþò íà ñîáûòèÿ, êàê âåäóò ñåáÿ â ãðóïïàõ. Äîìà òû áóäåøü íàáëþäàòü çà ñâîåé ñåìü¸é è ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, ÷òî äëÿ òâîèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ áóäåò ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ïðàâèëüíûì è íåïðàâèëüíûì, êàê îöåíèâàþòñÿ ñîáûòèÿ - ðàçäåëÿþòñÿ íà õîðîøèå è ïëîõèå. Çàîäíî, õîòü è çàðàíåå, âîò òåáå ìîé ïîäàðîê. Ïðèåäåøü - ðàññêàæåøü ìíå ïî÷åìó îðãàíèçàöèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ ñóùåñòâóåò è óäåðæèâàåòñÿ. Õîòÿ-áû â÷åðíå.   
- Ñïàñèáî çà êíèãó, ñýð. 

- Òû ïðèäóìàëà ëåãåíäó? Êàêèå âåùè áóäåøü ïîêóïàòü?   
- Ïðèä¸òñÿ àíãëèéñêèå... Èëè ñóâåíèðû áåç êëåéì.   
- À ãäå òû íàáðåëà íà ìàããëîâñêèå âåùè?   
- Íà êóðñå "Ìàããëîâåäåíèå+" áûëè íà ýêñêóðñèè â Ëîíäîíå.   
- Ïîñìîòðèøü ïóòåâîäèòåëè, àëüáîìû è èñòîðè÷åñêèå ñïðàâî÷íèêè è äåòàëüíî îïèøåøü ìíå ìàðøðóò è ìàãàçèíû. Íå ñóìååøü - âåùè áóäóò ëåæàòü â êëàññå, ïîêà òû íå îáîñíóåøü èõ ïîÿâëåíèå.   
Ïîìíè - òû ó÷èøüñÿ è íà êàíèêóëàõ. È äîìà äåðæè ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ   
- Ýõ... Êàê ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî!   
- Ìèð âîîáùå íåñïðàâåäëèâ. Íà÷àëà - çàêàí÷èâàé, â ñìûñëå äåëàé äî êîíöà. Òåì áîëåå ó÷¸áó. Ïîøëè.

  
**Èñòîðèÿ 6. "Äîìîé"**

- Ìàìà îïÿòü íåáîñü âàðèò òÿíó÷êè...   
- Äæèíí, äàâàé áûñòðåå, ÷òî òû ñòîèøü - âîí óæå îòåö íà ïëàòôîðìå!   
- Äæèííè, íó ÷åãî òû èùåøü?!   
- Èäó, èäó. - "ÏÀÏÀ!"   
_"Âíèìàíèå. Ëåâûé óãîëîê ãóá íåìíîãî îïóùåí. Òðåìîð ìåëêèõ ìûøö ïðàâîé ðóêè. Ïðåäïîëàãàþ ñèëüíîå ôèçè÷åñêîå óòîìëåíèå è ñíèæåííóþ ðåàêöèþ. "   
_- Äåòè, äåòè, êàê ÿ ðàä Âàñ âèäåòü! Äæèííè, òû ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíà!   
- Ñïàñèáî, ïàïà. -_ "Êàê æå ìíå òåáÿ íå õâàòàëî!"   
_- Íó, ÷åãî äóåøüñÿ - ìû åäåì äîìîé! 

- Ìîëëè, Ìîëëè! Ìû äîìà. Çäðàâñòâóé, äîðîãàÿ.   
- Îõ, óæå, äåòè, ïèðîã åù¸ â äóõîâêå, íî óæå ÷óòü-÷óòü! Âñåì ìûòü ðóêè.   
- Íó âîò! Ìû òîëüêî ïðèåõàëè...   
- Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ - ïîòîì áóäåòå ñïîðèòü!   
- Íó ìà-à-à...   
- Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè! Íå ñïîðü ñî ñâîåé ìàòåðüþ! Äæèíí, äåòî÷êà, êàê òû âûðîñëà, êàê ïîõîðîøåëà!   
"Åñëè òû ìåíÿ îòïóñòèøü, ìàìà, ÿ ñìîãó íåìíîãî ïîäûøàòü... Íî âñ¸ ðàâíî õîðîøî!"   
- Çäðàâñòâóé ìàìà!   
- Ìîé ðóêè äî÷êà, ñ ìûëîì îáÿçàòåëüíî.   
"_Îöåíêà íåàäåêâàòíà_ - Çàáóäü îá ýòîì. Ýòî æå ÌÀÌÀ." 

-Àðòóð, êàê äåëà â ìèíèñòåðñòâå?   
- Ñêóêà, Ìîëëè, ñêóêà - îïÿòü ñîâåùàíèå. "Êîíòðîëü çà íåâåðíûì èñïîëüçîâàíèåì ìàããëîâñêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ íóæíî óñèëèòü, à ÷òî ìû äåëàåì..." Íó òû æå çíàåøü Ôóäæà!   
_"Âíèìàíèå. Íåñîîòâåòñòâèå ôèçè÷åñêîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ."_   
- Íèêàêèõ ðåéäîâ?   
- Î, äîðîãàÿ, àóðîðû ñàìè âñ¸ äåëàþò.   
_"Ïðåäïîëàãàþ - Ôóäæó íå õâàòàåò àóðîðîâ. Ðåéä áûë, îïàñíûé, è íå ïåðâûé."_

- Âñå çà ñòîë, âñå çà ñòîë.   
- Â êîè-òî âåêè, âñå äîìà...   
...   
Êàê æå äîìà õîðîøî...   
- Äæèííè, ÷òî-òî òû ìàëî óëûáàåøüñÿ... - Óïñ...   
- Èçâèíè, íåìíîãî óñòàëà, à òóò òàê ñïîêîéíî!   
...   
- Ìîëëè, à îòêóäà ñòîëüêî âñåãî? Æàëîâàíüå äàäóò òîëüêî çàâòðà...   
- Î, Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ ïîäêèíóëè 50 ãàëëåîíîâ.   
- Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ìû ñèäèì íà øåå äåòåé?   
_"Èçìåíåíèå òåìáðà, âçãëÿä óõîäèò âïðàâî è âíèç. Ïðåäïîëàãàþ ôîðìèðîâàíèå àããðåññèè ñ ÷óâñòâîì âèíû."_ Îõ, ðåáÿòà îøàðàøåíû. Èì íóæíî âðåìÿ...   
- Äà! Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ - ÷òî çà áåçîáðàçèå! Ïî÷åìó ïàïà äîëæåí ñèäåòü íà âàøèõ òîùèõ, êîñòëÿâûõ øåÿõ?!! Ïî÷åìó íåò ñåäëà?! Ïî÷åìó åãî íå íîñÿò íà ðóêàõ?! 

"Êîãäà Äæèí áóäåò ñòàðîé ãðûìçîé   
Ñ êëþêîé ê íàì áóäåò ïðèõîäèòü   
Ìû ñ êîåê âñêî÷èì è ïîì÷èìñÿ   
×òîá òîé êëþêîé íå ïîëó÷èòü!" 

- È ýòî Âàì íå ïîìîæåò!   
"Íó âîò, îòëè÷íî... Ïàïà îòäîõí¸ò è âñ¸ áóäåò îòëè÷íî..." 

Óæèí çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Òåïåðü-òî ÿ âûñïëþñü! Çàäàíèå - íà 10 äíåé, êíèãà òîëüêî îäíà... Ìîÿ êîìíàòà, äâåðü.   
_"Ðÿä îäèí, êâàäðàò òðè - ïîñòîðîííÿÿ âåùü íà êîñÿêå!"_   
Ïðèêîëîòüñÿ ðåøèëè, äà?!   
Îñìîòð. Ìåøî÷åê, çàêðåïë¸í íà âåðõíåì êîñÿêå äâåðè. Íèòêà èç íèæíåé ÷àñòè çàêðåïëåíà íà ñàìîé äâåðè, òàê ÷òî ñðàáîòàåò ïðè îòêðûâàíèè... Òî÷íåå, ñðàáîòàëà áû - ðåáÿòà âíèçó? 

Àêêóðàòíî ñíèìàåì íèòêó, îòêîâûðèâàåì ìåøî÷åê, çàêðåïëÿåì åãî íà ïîëãîëîâû âûøå ìåíÿ. Ê íèòî÷êå ïðèâÿçûâàåì äðóãóþ íèòêó - ïîäëèííåå è êðåïèì âñ¸ ýòî ó ïðîõîäà òÿíó÷êîé. 

Òàê, ÿ íå çíàþ ÷åãî âû æäàëè, íî çíàþ ÷òî ÿ...   
-È-È-è-è-è-è! 

- Î, ìóäðàÿ Äæèíí íàïîðîëàñü íà íàø... Îé, áëèí! - Âîò òàê âîò, íå áóäåòå áåãàòü ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó!   
- Äåòè ÷òî òàì ó Âàñ? À íó íåìåäëåííî ìûòüñÿ! Óæå è íàä äðóã äðóãîì...   
- Ýòî íå ìû, ýòî Äæèíí!   
- À ìîæåò ÿ?!!   
Âñå ñïîðÿò - âñå äîâîëüíû.   
À ÿ ïîéäó ñïàòü! 

Îé, ñêîëüêî òóò âñåãî!!! Íàäî ïðèáðàòüñÿ - ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ìåëî÷¸âêè, íå çàìå÷ó èçìåíåíèé. Íåóþòíî, êàê-òî... Ñíèìó è óïàêóþ áóìàæêè. Ïîä ñòîëîì âîò è ÿùèê åñòü. Ôîòîãðàôèÿ Ãàððè. Íàäî è å¸ óïàêîâàòü - îí ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì íå òàêîé, òîæå ÷òî-òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò... 

Ëÿãó è áóäó ðàññìàòðèâàòü óçîðû íà ñòåêëå! Êàê â äåñÿòü ëåò...   
Îé, óñíóëà.   
Âñ¸ óòèõëî, êàìèí ïîòðåñêèâàåò... _"Âíèçó, ñëåâà. Íîâûé çâóê. Ïëà÷, æåíñêèé."_   
Ìàìà ïëà÷åò! Âåñü âå÷åð áûëà âåñ¸ëîé, à òóò... 

×åãî-òî îíà áîèòñÿ. Îíà íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà íàø âîçðàñò è îáðàòèëàñü ê âîñïîìèíàíèÿì. Îíà õîòåëà íàñ âñåõ âèäåòü. Îíà ýòîãî íå ñîçíà¸ò, íî áîèòñÿ íàñ ïîòåðÿòü... ×òî ñ íàìè ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ?   
Ëîãèêà íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñèëüíîé å¸ ñòîðîíîé, íàäî ïîñìîòðåòü "Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê" - ïîëîâèíà å¸ ìíåíèé îòòóäà...   
Íî ïîêà... 

- Ìàì, òû ÷åãî?   
- Íè÷åãî, äåòî÷êà, âñ¸ õîðîøî, èäè ñïè...   
- Ìàìà, ÿ íå îñëåïëà è íå îãëîõëà. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
- Äà êàê-òî, óâèäåëà Âàñ è ñòàëî ñòðàøíî...   
"Î-õî-õî-íþøêè, êîãäà æå ðîëè ïîìåíÿëèñü - îáû÷íî ÿ ðåâåëà íà òåáå, ìàìà..."   
- Íó, ìà, äà ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ...   
- Â "Ïðîðîêå" ïèøóò... ÎÍ âåðíóëñÿ...   
- Ìàìà, íó òàì âñåãäà ÷òî-íèáóäü ïèøóò... 

Äà-à-à-à. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü äîìîé.... 

Óòðî. Ñïóñêàþñü ñïð-ñîíüÿ-à-à-à... Òüôó! ÄÆÎÐÄÆ!   
- À ÿ Ôðåä!   
- Ëÿ-ëÿ íå íàäî! Â ëîá äàì çà òàêóþ ïàñòó!   
- Äåòè, äåòè!   
- Ìà, à îòåö êóäà äåëñÿ?   
- Ñ óòðà óåõàë íà ñëóæáó... 

_"Îï-ïà. À ÷òî ýòî ìèíèñòåðñêîìó ðàáîòíèêó äåëàòü â ìèíèñòåðñòâå â ñî÷åëüíèê?"_

- Ìà, à ãäå "Ïðîðîê" âàëÿåòñÿ?   
- Â ïîäïîë ñêèíóëà... 

- Äæèí, à ÷åãî òû åãî ñàìà òàùèùü?   
È ïðàâäà, à ÷åãî? Îòâûêëà...   
Êèïà ãàçåò ñäâèãàåòñÿ â îáú¸ìå ââåðõ.... Wingardium Leviosa! 

Îõ. ×òî-òî ìíå âñ¸ òÿæåëåå èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ. Ðàíüøå äåëàëà - è âñ¸, à òåïåðü ïîêà íå ïðåäñòàâëþ âåñü ïðîöåññ - íè÷åãî íå ðàáîòàåò. À åãî ïîêà ïðåäñòàâèøü... Íà çåëüÿõ òîëüêî âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, äàæå î÷êîâ çàðàáîòàëà!   
Àóðó âèæó, ñòðóêòóðó - âèæó, à ñäåëàòü íå óñïåâàþ... 

Êòî âîîáùå-òî ïèøåò â "Ïðîðîêå", à?!   
Îé! 

- Òñ-ñ...   
- Ïàïà, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ðåéä...   
- Íèêàêîãî ðåéäà, äî÷êà, ÿ ñåé÷àñ...   
- Ìàìå î÷êè âòèðàé! Ñòîé!   
- Îòåö!   
- Çàòêíèñü, Ðîí, ó íàñ âðåìåíè - ÷àñ ìàêñèìóì. Âîäó - â òåìïå!   
Ñìûâàåì. Çàòÿãèâàåì.   
- Ðîí, ïðîòðè ïîðîã è ïî÷èñòè ù¸òêîé ìàíòèþ îòöà. Ïàïà, èäè è ëîæèñü. Âîññòàíîâëåíèå...   
- ×àñ. ß çíàþ, äî÷êà... - Îòêóäà òàêèå ïîçíàíèÿ, ïàïà? Êòî-òî, êàæåòñÿ, óæå íå ðàç...   
- Ïðîò¸ð. ×òî äàëüøå?   
- Âûëåé âîäó. Ù¸òêó ñòðÿõí¸øü íà óëèöå è ïîëîæèøü íà ïîëêó.   
- ×åãî ìû òàê ñêðûâàåìñÿ?   
"Ñîâñåì äóðàê?!"   
- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âñ¸ ýòî äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ìàìå? 

- Äî÷êà... Òû èçìåíèëàñü.   
- À òû íåò! Ñïè! 

Äà, êàíèêóëû áóäóò ÷òî íàäî...   
Ìàìà âåðí¸òñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Áåð¸ì êíèãó è íà÷èíàåì êîíñïåêòèðîâàòü. "Êîíôîðìíîñòü: çàâèñèìîå ïîâåäåíèå". 

- À âîò è ÿ! Êàê ó Âàñ òóò äåëà?   
- Îòëè÷íî. Ïàïà âåðíóëñÿ è ïðèë¸ã îòäîõíóòü. - Ðîí, óáåðè ñâîþ ðîæó èç ðàìêè... Íà íåé ïðîñòî ïëàêàò "Âñ¸ óæàñíî!"....   
- Îáåä ÷åðåç ÷àñ, è ëó÷øå åìó ïðîñíóòüñÿ...   
- ß åãî ðàçáóæó. 

_Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà ïîñëàòü îáëåòàòü äîì._

Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, Òîì Ðèääë. ß òåáå âñ¸ âñïîìíþ! ß òîáîé ñàìà çàéìóñü!   
ÍÈÊÒÎ íå ìîæåò áåçíàêàçàííî òðîãàòü ìîé ÄÎÌ! 

* * *

  
- Íèíåëü Ñòåïàíîâíà, Ìèøà Ãàíèí...   
- Çäðàâñòâóé Ìèøà!   
- Êàê Âàì ìîÿ ïðîòåæå?   
- Âèðäæèíèÿ? Õîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà. Î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ. Õâàòêàÿ, áûñòðàÿ, ëþáîïûòíàÿ. Äàæå íåïîíÿòíî, êàê îíà óõèòðÿëàñü ðàíüøå ñòîëüêî íå çíàòü.   
"Çàòî ìíå ïîíÿòíî."   
- Îíà ïåðåâîäèòñÿ-òî êîãäà? Ìîæåò, ê íàì? Íà îëèìïèàäó áû å¸ - òû çíàåøü, ëîãèêà ïðåêðàñíàÿ, ïàìÿòü...   
"Äûê! Ñàìîìó íóæíà! À ÷òî, îò Íèíåëè - êîìïëèìåíò, è áîëüøîé!"   
- Íå çíàþ. Ìîæåò, âîîáùå îñòàíåòñÿ. Íî îíà è ðîäèòåëè å¸ äîâîëüíû - õîðîøî ïðèáàâèëà.   
- Òîëüêî çíàåøü - ñòðàííîñòü åñòü... Åé âåäü ïÿòíàäöàòü? À ÷òî-òî âñ¸ âðåìÿ îäèí êîìïëåêò îäåæäû. Õîðîøèé, àêêóðàòíûé, ÷èñòåíüêèé íî îäèí. Êàê è íå äåâî÷êà âûáèðàëà..   
"Î-îïïñ. È âåðíî - âûáèðàë-òî ÿ, à Äæèííè íàðÿæàòüñÿ íå ïðèâûêëà. Ïðîñëåäèì."   
- Äà ïîäðàñò¸ò - îòáîÿ îò êàâàëåðîâ íå áóäåò, ïóñòü õîòü ñåé÷àñ ïîðàáîòàåò ñïîêîéíî...   
- Îé, íå ñîâñåì ýòî õîðîøî.   
"Çíàþ. Âñ¸ çíàþ."   
- Ëàäíî, Íèíåëü Ñòåïàíîâíà, ìî¸ ïîæåëàíèå - ÿ å¸ òóò ê îäíîìó ïðîåêòó ïðèñòðîèë, Âû åé êóðñ ìåäïîìîùè íå óñèëèòå?   
- Íó, ìîæíî, òîëüêî âåäü ìàíåêåí íóæåí, à ãäå...   
- Áóäåò! Âñ¸ áóäåò!   
- Äà ÷òî òû! Îõ, à ÿ óæ èñïðîñèëàñü...   
- Ñ Íîâûì ãîäîì Âàñ!   
- Å¸ ïîçäðàâü, óìíèê... - "ß óæå íå â 5 êëàññå, Íèíåëÿ, à åé 15..."   
- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ. 

Ñïåöèàëèçàöèÿ, áóäü îíà ïðîêëÿòà... Áóäü îíà ïðîêëÿòà.  



	8. Êîíòðîëüíàÿ

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 7. **

- Ðèääë - ãåíèé. - Íîðìàëüíåíüêî, ñúåçäèëà äåâî÷êà íà êàíèêóëû äîìîé...   
- Îáúÿñíèñü.   
- Âîò. Âû ñêàçàëè ïîäãîòîâèòü â÷åðíå íà îñíîâå êíèãè ñõåìó ïîääåðæàíèÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòè ÓÑ. - Îõ, êàê ãëàçà ãîðÿò! Ïîíðàâèëîñü, âèäíî...   
- Äà.   
- Òàê âîò - çäåñü öåëûé êëóáîê! Ñìîòðèòå. 

Âî-ïåðâûõ, îòáîð íîâûõ àäåïòîâ îðãàíèçàöèè íà÷èíàåòñÿ íå òîëüêî ñ âåðáîâêè. Ñíà÷àëà, èíòåðåñíûì îáúåêòàì ñîçäàþò ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå óñëîâèÿ äëÿ ôîðìèðîâàíèÿ çàâèñèìîãî è íåìíîãî êðèìèíàëüíîãî ïñèõîòèïà - ïîäòàëêèâàþò ê ìåëêèì íàðóøåíèÿì, ñòèìóëèðóþò ñòðåìëåíèå ê ëè÷íîé âûãîäå. Îáû÷íûõ - è òàê âåðáóþò.   
Âî-âòîðûõ ïðîöåññ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ. Ýòî äëèííàÿ ïðîöåäóðà, ìåñòàìè î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíàÿ. Èòîã: ñàìî íàíåñåíèå ìåòêè, òîæå áîëåçíåííîå. Â ðåçóëüòàòå - ôîðìèðóåòñÿ ãðóïïà "ñâîèõ", ê êîòîðûì îòíîøåíèå î÷åíü äîâåðèòåëüíîå - íó Âû çíàåòå.   
Â-òðåòüèõ, äåëåíèå âíóòðè. Íà øàíòàæå òàì "ñâîèõ" íå äåðæàò - òîëüêî ìåëêèõ ïîñîáíèêîâ è øïèîíîâ. Âñ¸ ãîðàçäî èíòåðåñíåå - îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ íà ïîñòîÿííûå ñîáðàíèÿ, ãäå õâàëÿò ëîðäà è äðóã äðóãà, êðîìå òîãî...   
- Äæèííè, îñòàíîâèñü. Êàê òû ãîòîâèëà ñïðàâêó?   
- Èç âàøåé êíèãè ñîñòàâèëà ñïèñîê âîçìîæíûõ äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ýôôåêòîâ ñîöèàëüíîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, ñîïîñòàâèëà èõ ñ èçâåñòíûìè ôàêòàìè. Ïîãîâîðèëà ñ äåêàíîì Ñíåéïîì.   
- È?   
- ×òî è?   
- Êàê äåêàí?   
- Äà íîðìàëüíî, âðîäå...   
- Ñîìíåâàþñü, è ñèëüíî. Ïðîâåðü. Âî-âòîðûõ - ñ êàêèìè ôàêòàìè òû âñ¸ ýòî ñîïîñòàâëÿëà?   
- Òàê ñ îïóáëèêîâàííûìè, ñ ïðîöåññîâ... Îé.   
- Âîò-âîò. À ãîâîðèøü, êàê îá èñòèíå, äà åø¸ âûäà¸øü ñðàâíèòåëüíûå îöåíêè. Èñïðàâèøü è äîïîëíèøü ê ñëåäóþùåìó çàíÿòèþ. Ïðîäîëæèì. ×òî î òâîåé ñåìüå? - Âîò òåïåðü è ïðàâäà "Îé".   
- Òÿæåëî...   
- ß ïðîñèë íå ýòî. Ñâîäêó.   
- Ìàìà - äåòè, ñåìüÿ, äîì. Èìåííî â òàêîì ïîðÿäêå. Èñòî÷íèêè ñâåäåíèé - ñîñåäè, ãàçåòû, ïàïà. Îöåíêà - ñíà÷àëà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê áàçîâûì îáúåêòàì, ïîòîì - ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ, íà âíåøíèõ ïðèçíàêàõ. - Îáîñíóé ôàêòàìè...   
...   
- Ïðîäîëæèì. Òû óìååøü íàáëþäàòü, íî íå î÷åíü ìíîãî çíàåøü î òîì, êàê ýòè íàáëþäåíèÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü. ×åëîâå÷åñêèé ðàçóì è åãî ðàáîòà âëèÿþò íà âñ¸ òåëî. Íà÷í¸ì ñ îïðåäåëåíèÿ ïðàâäèâîñòè. Òî÷íåå - ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, òîãî ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàëè. Ìåòîäèêà òàêîâà:òû çàäà¸øü âîïðîñ, íàïðàâëåííûé íà ÷¸òêîå ìûñëèòåëüíîå äåéñòâèå - âîñïîìèíàíèå èëè ñî÷èíåíèå è îòñëåæèâàåøü òèïè÷íûå ðåàêöèè íà ëèöå, ïîòîì òû....   
...   
- Âîò òåáå äåíüãè, âîí òàì - ðûíîê, êóïè êóñîê ìÿñà. Íà÷èíàé.   
- ß íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ â ìÿñå.   
- Òû - íåò, à ïðîäàâöû?   
- À. Äà.   
- Ïðèñòóïàé. È ó÷òè - òåáå åãî åñòü. Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå ïåðåïðîâåðüñÿ.   
...   
- Â Õîãâàðòñå - îáðàòè âíèìàíèå, êòî óêëîíÿåòñÿ îò òàêèõ ïðîâåðîê. Âûâåäè ñèñòåìó ìåð ñâîåé çàùèòû.   
- À ÷óæèå ìåòîäû èñïîëüçîâàòü ìîæíî?   
- Íåò. Ñâîáîäíà. 

  
**Èñòîðèÿ 7. "Êîíòðîëüíàÿ" **

_"Ñóíüöçû ñêàçàë:   
"Òîò, ó êîãî ïîëêîâîäåö ñïîñîáíûé, à ïðàâèòåëü íå ìåøàåò åìó, îäåðæèò ïîáåäó"   
"Âîéíà - ýòî ïóòü îáìàíà."   
"Ìåñòî, ãäå ìû áóäåì ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ âðàãîì, íå äîëæíî áûòü èçâåñòíûì åìó"   
Ñóíüöçû. "Èñêóññòâî âîéíû" _  
" 

Êîìíàòà, îñâåù¸ííàÿ ñåðûì ðàññåÿííûì ñâåòîì. Ñòîë. Äâà ñòóëà. Íà ñòîëå - ñåðûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé øàð, ëèñò áóìàãè è êàðàíäàø. Äâîå ñìîòðÿò ÷åðåç ñòîë äðóã íà äðóãà. 

- Òåáå ðàíî ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ.   
- ß ó÷óñü óæå äåâÿòü ìåñÿöåâ. Âû íå ìîæåòå òðåíèðîâàòü ìåíÿ âå÷íî.   
- È òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ýòî íàäî äåëàòü?   
- Ñýð, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ñäåëàíî è äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî.   
- Ïî÷åìó?   
- Ñýð, îäèí íåóñòîé÷èâûé ÷åëîâåê - è Ðèääë ïîëó÷àåò âîçìîæíîñòü îðãàíèçàöèè ÷åãî óãîäíî â ñòåíàõ øêîëû. Ñ ëþáûìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. Åù¸ ãîä - è ìû ïîëó÷èì íàñòîÿùóþ ÿ÷åéêó.   
- Ïðåäñòàâü ïëàí.   
- Âîò îí.   


* * *

  
_Óÿçâèìîå ìåñòî æèçíåííîãî öèêëà ÿ÷åéêè îðãàíèçàöèè - òî ÷òî íà íà÷àëüíîì ýòàïå îíà çàâèñèò îò îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïðè÷¸ì åãî ðàáîòà - ïðîïàãàíäà è åñëè îí íå èìååò äîñòàòî÷íîãî âåñà, òî îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò._

- Ñåãîäíÿ, ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è, â ãîñòèíîé.   
- Ðîëüô ñêàçàë - ñåãîäíÿ.   
- Òû Ðîëüôó ðàññêàæè, ÷òî "íå ñìîã" óáðàòü ëèøíèõ... 

_Äëÿ âñåõ ñëóøàòåëåé åãî àâòîðèòåò â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü - îáùåå îòíîøåíèå îêðóæàþùèõ, åãî îñâåäîìë¸ííîñòü, ñèëà - õîòÿ áû è ÷óæàÿ._

- Ðîëüô - ëó÷øèé!   
- Îí òà-à-àêîé....   
- Ëîðä åãî öåíèò....   
- Âñå "íàøè" áóäóò. Èëè òû òåïåðü "íå íàø"? 

_Íàøè öåëè: ïîäòâåðæäåíèå èëè îïðîâåðæåíèå ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ ÿ÷åéêè, ïðîâåðêà ìåòîäèêè âîçäåéñòâèÿ, âûÿâëåíèå äåéñòâóþùèõ ëèäåðîâ, èõ äèñêðåäèòàöèÿ, ñîçäàíèå îòòàëêèâàþùåãî èìèäæà âñåé îðãàíèçàöèè._

"Ø¸ïîòóí - ðàçðàáîòêà ÓÓÓ! Õîòèòå, ÷òîáû Âàøè äðóçüÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñàìè ñ ñîáîé? Òîëüêî ó íàñ - îíè äîëãî íå ïîéìóò, îòêóäà èä¸ò ãîëîñ..." 

_Ìåõàíèçì âîçäåéñòâèÿ: âñå ó÷àñòíèêè òàê èëè èíà÷å ñ÷èòàþò ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ñâîèìè. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ ïîêà íå óâåðåíû â ïðàâèëüíîñòè âûáîðà. Ñîçäàäèì ìíîãèì âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îêðóæàþùèå óæå ðàçî÷àðîâàíû, à îíè ïðîñòî îòñòàþò._

- Òû áóäåøü òàì?   
- Íó... âñå èäóò... 

_Òàêòèêà âîçäåéñòâèÿ: ó ìîèõ áðàòüåâ óæå äàâíî ïðîäà¸òñÿ èãðóøêà "Ø¸ïîòóí". Íåñêîëüêî ìîäèôèêàöèé ñîðèåíòèðóþò å¸ íà çàäàííûå êëþ÷åâûå ñëîâà è ñèòóàöèþ ñðàáàòûâàíèÿ. Ôðàçû ñèìóëÿöèè ðàçãîâîðà ø¸ïîòîì çà ñïèíîé òàì óæå çàäàíû..._

Ñîáðàíèå íà÷àëîñü êàê îáû÷íî: "Ìû ïîñâÿùåíû Ëîðäó. Åãî ìîùüþ è ñèëîé ìû êëÿí¸ìñÿ äîáèâàòüñÿ Åãî îäîáðåíèÿ..."   
Ðîëüô Êàííèãåì ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà âîçâûøåíèè, è ïîñëå ïàóçû íà÷àë:   
- Î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå è âåðíîñòè, î ñèëå è ñëàáîñòè ìû ïîãîâîðèì ñåãîäíÿ.   
Ðå÷ü åãî, ïðîèçíîñèìàÿ øèêàðíî ïîñòàâëåííûì ãëóáîêèì ãîëîñîì, êàê îáû÷íî ïåðåìåæàëàñü îáùèìè õîðîâûìè âçäîõàìè èç ïîä êàïþøîíîâ (ïîêà íå òåõ, ïîêà...) íî... 

- ×òî òàì äåëàþò òâîè ðóêè, à?   
- Ó òåáÿ åñòü ñîìíåíèÿ, ì-ì? Â÷åðà òåáå íðàâèëîñü... 

- Ýòîò çàíóäà ìíå óæå íàäîåäàåò... 

- Ñëóøàé, à òû Çåëüÿ óæå ñäåëàë? Ñíåéï ãðîçèëñÿ... 

Ðîëüô îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà âîçíèêøèé øåïîòîê è ñòàë ãîâîðèòü ãðîì÷å. 

- è òîãäà Ëîðä ïîñëàë ïÿòåðûõ... 

- Íó òû âûáðàë ìåñòî è âðåìÿ... Íó... Àõ... Îé...   
- Ïëþíü íà çàíóäó.... 

- Àãà, ïÿòåðûõ...   
- Ìíå áàòÿ çà ïèâîì òðåïàíóë - áûëî âîñåìü, òðîå ñïðîñèëè "Íà ôèãà? Òàì àóðîðû." - òàê èõ ëîðä ìî÷êàíóë ðàçîì, à ó îñòàëüíûõ ñïðîñèë... 

- ×¸-òî ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ òàêàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà - ïîñìåðòíîãî ãåðîÿ... 

- ÂÎÇÍÀÃÐÀÄÈË ËÎÐÄ...   
- Ñëóøàé Ðîëüô, åñëè òû è äàëüøå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ òàê îðàòü - ñòàâü çàùèòó ñàì! 

- Î-ì-ì-ì-ì.... Î-î-î-î... Äîðîãîé...   
- À? Ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì...   
- Î äà! Ïîøëè îòñþäà - íàì íóæíî ïðîäîëæèòü! 

- ...è âñåõ ïîâÿçàëè, à ëîðä ñ Ìàëôîåì ñëèíÿëè... 

- Çíàåøü, à ÷òî-òî ìíå ýòè ïåñíè ñ òðåòüåãî ðàçà íàäîåëè...   
- Ïîøëè, íàäî ïîâòîðèòü. Íå ïîéäó ÿ ñþäà áîëüøå... 

È øîðîõ ïîïîëç ïî ãîñòèííîé, òåíè ñòàëè óòîíüøàòüñÿ è èñ÷åçàòü... 

- Äà ÷òî âû âñå, äà Ëîðä âàñ âñåõ!   
Ðîëüô ñîðâàëñÿ íà âèçã... Ïîïóëÿðíîñòè ýòî åìó íå äîáàâèëî.   
- À ÷òî æ åãî òóò íåò, à Ðîëüô? "Äàìáè âûæèë èç óìà!", à ÷òî-òî...   
- À Ðîçó ëåòîì ó íåãî ñâåëè - êàê ðþìî÷êó ñ ïîäíîñà ñíÿëè... 

_Ðåàëèçàöèÿ: çàâòðà ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó Ñëèçåðèí-Ðàâåíêëî. Ïåðåä ìàò÷åì øêîëüíàÿ ñîâà îòíåñ¸ò çàêëàäêó íà òðèáóíó Ñëèçåðèíà..._   


* * *

- Ðåçóëüòàòû?   
- Ñðàáîòàëà ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî äåñÿòàÿ ÷àñòü. Îñòàëüíûå ðàçðÿäèëèñü â ñòîëîâîé ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ. Ñïèñêè - âîò. Öåíòðîì, ñóäÿ ïî ñìåøêàì è âçãëÿäàì, áûë Ðîëüô Êàííèãåì. Ïîïóëÿðíîñòè ñîáûòèÿ ãðóïïå íå ïðèáàâèëè. Ñíåéï è Äàìáëäîð - îïîâåùåíû.   
- Êàê îùóùåíèÿ?   
- Ïðîòèâíî. Ïëîõî. Ñýð - à âåäü âñ¸ ïðàâèëüíî?   
- ×òî çíà÷èò ïðàâèëüíî, Äæèííè?   
- Íó, òàê è áûëî íàäî?   
- Íå çíàþ. È òû íå çíàåøü. Ðåøåíèå ïðèíÿòî, âûïîëíåíî, ðåçóëüòàò äîñòèãíóò. Âåñü èëè íåò - óçíàåì.   
Òàê è áûâàåò - äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü íà âîéíó. À ñåé÷àñ - òâîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó. 

* * *

  
- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí, ýòî âåäü Âàøà ðàçðàáîòêà?! Êàê Âû ïîñìåëè, ðóêàìè ðåá¸íêà, íà ÌÎ¨Ì ôàêóëüòåòå, áåç ìîåãî...   
- ÒÈÕÎ. Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð. Èäåÿ íå ìîÿ. Âèðäæèíèÿ ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè íà Âàøåì ôàêóëüòåòå è Ðàâåíêëî ÿ÷åéêè îðãàíèçàöèè-ïðîòèâíèêà. Íà îñíîâå ñîöèîìåòðè÷åñêîãî àíàëèçà. Ðàçðàáîòàëà ïëàí è âîïëîòèëà åãî. ß÷åéêè ÁÎËÜØÅ ÍÅÒ. Äà, ïëàí ÿ îäîáðèë. À ó Âàñ áûëè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ?   
- Ñàìà? ÝÒÎÒ ÏËÀÍ?   
- Äà, ñàìà.   
- Êàê Âû... Äà Âû ñîçäàëè àáñîëþòíî áåñïðèíöèïíóþ, õîëîäíóþ, æåñòîêóþ è îïàñíóþ...   
- Êàêèå ýïèòåòû! È êàêèå æå ïðèíöèïû áûëè ïîïðàíû ó Âàñ, ïðîôåññîð? Âîéíó íà÷èíàþò îáû÷íûå ÷àñòè. Âû å¸ íà÷àëè - è Âû å¸ ïðîèãðûâàåòå. À âûèãðûâàþò íåîáû÷íûå. È åñëè Âû...   
Îòáîé ñî ñòîðîíû Õîãâàðòñà. 

Îí ïðàâ. ß çíàþ. Ó íàñ íåò âûáîðà. Êîíå÷íî íåò. Ïðàâäà?   
Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, ñòàðûé êèòàåö.... 


	9. Ýïèëîã âòîðîé ÷àñòè

  
**Ýïèëîã. **

Íà âåðøèíå íåáîëüøîé ãîðû äóë âåòåð. Îí í¸ñ îáëàêà ìèìî âåðøèíû ñî ñêîðîñòüþ õîðîøåãî ïåøåõîäà è âûäóâàë òî íåìíîãîå, ÷òî óñïåâàëî äàòü çàêàòíîå ñîëíöå.   
Íà âåðøèíå ñòîÿëî äåñÿòü ÷åëîâåê. 

- ß, Ñåâåðóñ, èç Ñíåéïîâ áîëîòà Êðîóôîðä, .... 

Ãàððè áèëà äðîæü, Ðîí, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, èíîãäà ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïûâàë, Õàãðèä ïðîñòî ïëàêàë. Ôëèòèâèê ÷òî-òî ìÿë â ðóêàõ. Ñïðàóò ñòîÿëà, íåìíîãî íàêëîíèâøèñü ê âåòðó, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ îñòðîâåðõóþ øëÿïó.   
Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà âïåð¸ä, èíîãäà âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà. 

- ...ñåãîäíÿ ïðèø¸ë ê òåáå... 

Íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíå îò âñåõ ñòîÿëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ñ óçåëêîì è ïîëíîâàòûé íèçåíüêèé áðþíåò ñî ñâ¸ðòêîì â ðóêàõ. Èõ ëèöà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàëè. Äàìáëäîð ñòîÿë ëèöîì ê çàêàòó. 

- ... Ìèíåðâà, Ïîñëåäíÿÿ è Ñòàðøàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîèçíåñòè ýòè ñëîâà. Äâåíàäöàòü ëåò ìû äåëàëè îäíî äåëî è ñîðåâíîâàëèñü. Òû áûëà ëó÷øåé. Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ åé. ß äîëæåí òåáå, ÿ ïîìíþ î äîëãå è âåðíó åãî. 

- ß, Ãàððè, èç Ïîòòåðîâ ðàâíèíû Ñóððåé, ñåãîäíÿ ïðèø¸ë ê òåáå, Ìèíåðâà, Ïîñëåäíÿÿ è Ñòàðøàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîèçíåñòè ýòè ñëîâà. ß áûë òâîèì ó÷åíèêîì è ÿ èì îñòàíóñü. ß äîëæåí òåáå, ÿ ïîìíþ î äîëãå è âåðíó åãî. 

Äðåâíÿÿ ïîõîðîííàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ ëèøåíà ïîêàçíîãî. Îäåæäà, ïîâåäåíèå, ñëîâà - íè÷åãî íå ðåãëàìåíòèðîâàíî. Ïðèäè è ñêàæè - êòî òû, êåì áûë óøåäøåìó è ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü, â äâóõ-òð¸õ ôðàçàõ. Å¸ ðåäêî ïðîâîäÿò òåïåðü - êàê-òî íåóäîáíî â íåé ó÷àñòâîâàòü. Òî ëè äåëî - öâåòû, ðå÷è, êîñòþìû... 

- ß, ìàããë èç âíåøíåãî ìèðà, ñåãîäíÿ ïðèø¸ë ê òåáå, Ìèíåðâà, Ïîñëåäíÿÿ è Ñòàðøàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîèçíåñòè ýòè ñëîâà. ß âçÿë ó òåáÿ ó÷åíèöó - è ó÷èë å¸. ß äîëæåí òåáå, ÿ ïîìíþ î äîëãå è âåðíó åãî. 

Îí ïîëîæèë íà òåëî çåë¸íóþ âåòâü ñ ïëîòíûìè ëèñòüÿìè. 

- ß Äæèííè, èç Óèçëè Äîëèíû, ñåãîäíÿ ïðèøëà ê òåáå, Ìèíåðâà, Ïîñëåäíÿÿ è Ñòàðøàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîèçíåñòè ýòè ñëîâà. ß áûëà òâîåé ó÷åíèöåé è îñòàíóñü åé íàâñåãäà. ß äîëæíà òåáå, ÿ ïîìíþ î äîëãå è âåðíó åãî. 

Äæèííè ðàçâåðíóëà ñâîé ñâ¸ðòîê è íàêðûëà òåëî áîëüøèì êóñêîì òêàíè â êðóïíóþ ñëîæíóþ êëåòêó - çåë¸íûé, ñåðûé è êðàñíûé. Ðîäîâûå öâåòà óøåäøåãî êëàíà. 

- Äóõ òâîé ñ íàìè. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ è Ñòàðøàÿ èç ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ß ó÷èë òåáÿ, ÿ ñðàæàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé, ÿ ðàáîòàë âìåñòå ñ òîáîé. Òû âåðíóëà äîëã ñïîëíà è óøëà. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå óñïåë çàäîëæàòü òåáå. Òû áûëà ëó÷øåé èç êëàíà, òû óìíîæèëà ñëàâó êëàíà. Òû ìîæåøü èäòè ñ ìèðîì. 

Âîò òàê. Íàâåðíîå, íå ñòîèëî â îäèíî÷êó ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ ïÿòüþ óïèâàþùèìèñÿ è òðîëëåì. Äà è âîîáùå èäòè â ãîðû, õîòü îíà è ëþáèëà ðîäíûå ìåñòà. Íî òàêîâà îáÿçàííîñòü è ñóäüáà Ñòàðøåé âåäüìû êëàíà - âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû, à íàäî áûëî äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ñ ãîðíûìè âåëèêàíàìè. Ïðàâäà, íàäî. Óøëî îòòóäà òîëüêî äâîå, îñòàâèâ å¸ òåëî. 

Õîëì íàñûïàëè çà ïîë÷àñà - çàêëèíàíèÿ â åãî ðàéîíå èñïîëüçîâàòü íå ðåêîìåíäîâàëîñü. 

* * *

Ù¸ëê.   
- ×òî ñêàæåøü, Âèðäæèíèÿ?   
- Íè÷åãî.   
Ïàóçà. Ù¸ëê.   
- Ìû áóäåì ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíèìàòü ýòèì ëåòîì, ñýð?   
Ù¸ëê.   
- À òû êàê ñ÷èòàåøü?   
- Äóìàþ, ÷òî íóæíî. Ýòî íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. 

_Õîðîøàÿ âåøü - ñàäîâûå ðàáîòû. Âñåãäà åñòü ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ - âîò ïîëèòü è îñìîòðåòü ýòîò êóñò, íàïðèìåð. Íå çàáóäåøü òàì âûðàñòèòü ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå, à, ÷óäî â êîëþ÷êàõ?_

- Áóäè Ãàððè è ïîøëè. Íàì íàäî ïîäóìàòü. 

  
Êîíåö âòîðîé ÷àñòè. 


End file.
